Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour ordinaire
by BlueNolly
Summary: Kili ne devrait pas penser à son frère ainsi, alors qu'il le plaque au sol. Fili ne devrait pas penser à son frère ainsi, surtout lorsque ce dernier dormait dans ses bras.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me suis juste permis de les utilisés pour mon histoire !

J'espère que cela va vous plaire, je pense faire une petite suite, je ne sais pas si je continue en fiction ou si je laisse en two-shot. Donner moi vos avis, vos conseils ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour ordinaire.**

Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour. Ceci est l'histoire d'une destruction, l'histoire d'une maladie. Une maladie infernale, que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Elle choisissait ses victimes, et aucune ne pouvant en sortir indemne.

Kili, marchait, ou plutôt il courrait, évitant avec précisions et une agilité surprenante les objets que son frère Fili pouvait lui lancer en piochant au hasard sur les meubles qui accompagnaient sa course.

Chacun d'entre nous attend le bon, oui nous, les laissés pour compte, on souhaite vivre une longue vie dans les bras d'un être aimé, chérir et être chéri, mais aucun d'entre nous n'en est capable. Nous les handicapés du coeur. Les blessés à vie, les marqués à vif par les peines du passé.

Kili laissa échappé un soupire, il devait se l'avouer, il était bloqué, il pesta contre lui-même, comment avait-il fait pour se faire prendre comme un bleu ? Le blond qui le poursuivait échappa un cri de plaisir, et se jeta sur son cadet en le plaquant au sol.

« -Tu te ramollis, j'espère que tu en as conscience ?

-Moque toi, je t'ai simplement laissé gagner ! J'avais de la peine pour toi à te voir perdre pour la 5ème fois de la journée.

-Tu sais Kili, c'est pas bon de se voiler la face, tu te ramollis, mais on ne t'en veut pas ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est pas grave si tu es nul à la fuite d'évitement d'objet.

-Ouai, tu ne m'en veux pas parce que tu gagnes, t'es bien content !

-Tu boudes Kee ?

-Non.

-…

-Non je te dis, arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là, on dirait un elfe sylvestre obèse ! »

Le plus vieux raffermit sa prise et commença à emmêler les cheveux déjà bien en pagaille de son cadet. Kili se débattait tant qu'il pouvait et même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, son frère était bien trop fort pour lui. Un poids sur l'estomac lui coupa le souffle et il suit qu'il était maitrisé à 90%. Et surtout, que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

« -HAHA, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Avoue maintenant que je suis le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus fort..

Tu es surtout le plus lourd, tu as déjà du me casser une ou deux cotes avec tes bêtises.

Je pensais t'épargner mais tu l'auras cherché ! »

On y était, à chaque fois qu'ils « jouaient » ensemble cela se terminait ainsi, un Kili plaqué au sol, refusant de céder devant son frère, têtu comme un âne, et un Fili, tout content qui le chatouillait pour avoir le plaisir d'écouter son frère faire son éloge. Non cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ses doigts qui caressaient ses hanches, cherchant son point faible. Ce petit point faible un peu au dessus de la taille. Kili retenait son souffle tant bien que mal, il devait tenir, pour son honneur, ses aïeuls et toute la compagnie. Mais rien n'y fit. Dès que son frère eu trouvé l'endroit magique il s'y donna à coeur joie. Et Kili était là à hurler comme un enfant de 5 ans. Les crampes qui le prennent dans le ventre, ses jambes qui battent dans le vide, et personne pour le sortir de là. Pourquoi était-il parti vers les chambres ?

Fili relâcha enfin la pression.

« Admets tu enfin ma suprématie ?

-Plutôt mourir sous toi. »

Et la souffrance reprit. Il rougit fortement en pensant à la phrase qu'il venait de dire. En priant pour que son frère le mette sur le compte de sa torture. Depuis quand pensait-il à son frère comme ça ? Certainement bien trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne exactement. Lorsqu'il en avait prit conscience, il était déjà trop tard. D'ailleurs il priait pour que son frère descende rapidement de son corps, déjà qu'il était dur de se contrôler en temps normal, alors là avec ses mains sur ses hanches, et la pointe de ses cheveux qui venait lui titiller le menton, il n'allait plus pouvoir se contenir. De mauvaise grâce, il capitula.

« Ok, ok arrête j'abandonne, oh Fili, meilleur des meilleurs, je m'incline devant ta suprématie. Cela te semble correct ?

-Il y a déjà eu mieux, mais on va dire que pour cette fois je me contenterai de ça. Je suis heureux que tu l'avoues enfin.

-Tu as perdu 4 parties sur 5 alors ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, tu as déjà du mal à passer les portes avec ton poids, alors si tu ne rentres plus dans la couronne. »

Suicidaire, il était totalement suicidaire. Il eu à peine le temps de se relever et de partir en courant, que son frère bondissait en rugissant déjà furibond à sa poursuite. Il courra le plus vite que ses jambes de nains lui permettaient, et prit une petite avance. Qu'il perdit, car alors qu'il regardait par dessus son épaule, il ne vit pas l'imposant carrure qui avançait droit sur lui. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de pester pour la forme, il était à nouveau debout, près à en découdre contre ce qu'il pensait être son frère, ce qu'il l'étonnait un peu, -il n'était pas aussi rapide d'habitude-, mais ce n'était pas Fili, il aurait presque préférer.

« Mon, mon, mon Oncle !

-Kili, encore à courir, je suppose que Fili n'est pas loin ?

-Exact, d'ailleurs, si vous permettez, je vais ..

-KILI ! »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde le plaqua à nouveau au sol et commença à vouloir en découdre fermement. Il ne manquait plus que ça pensa le brun.

« -Hrum, Hrum, commença Thorin,

-Tu vas voir, qui est l'elfe entre nous deux, espèce d'imberbe.

-Fili arrête, y'a Thor…

-Tu vas voir, tu vas mordre la poussière, même mère ne te reconnaitra pas !

-Rassure toi Fili, tu es aussi susceptible qu'un nain, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus. » Réussit à placer Thorin, légèrement amusé par le spectacle, même jeunes adultes ses neveux se battaient encore comme des enfants.

Prestement, Fili lâcha son cadet, se remit debout s'épousseta et releva son frère, -qui grimaça sous cette brutalité- le tout en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Erebor.

« Mon oncle, qu'elle surprise !

-Je vois que vous vous occupez bien.

-C'est Kili qui a commencé.

-Quoi ?! C'est la meilleure ça. La prochaine fois tu vas nous annoncer que tu te mets à manger de la verdure aussi ? Tu diras enfin quelque chose d'utile au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

-Espèce de ..

-Les garçons ça suffit. Votre mère vous attend, l'heure du repas approche. Vous savez ce qu'il vous attend si vous arrivez dans cette accoutrement.

La voix grave et forte de Thorin faisait force et désamorça une nouvelle dispute. Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, les deux frères partir chacun de leur coté, en direction de leur appartement commun.

Se sachant tranquille pour un moment en ayant blessé son frère dans son orgueil, Kili relâcha la pression et reparti dans ses rêveries. Son frère était tout pour lui. C'était le seul qu'il laissait le prendre dans ses bras, autant pour se battre que pour se rassurer. C'était la seule épaule sur laquelle il pouvait s'épancher et même parfois pleurer. C'était lui encore qui connaissait tous ses secrets. Oui, enfin, sauf un. Une ombre passa sur ses yeux marrons. Parce qu'il sait que ses sentiments ne le mèneront à rien. On ne tombe pas amoureux de son frère, on ne pense pas à son corps, et jamais oh grand jamais, on ne pense à faire des choses peu correctes avec ce corps. Kili sait que c'est parce que Fili ne comprendrait pas et que son Oncle et sa mère ne le laisseraient pas faire qu'il ne s'éloigne pas d'Erebor. Mais chaque jour qui passe est plus dur pour ce pauvre Kili qui pense se trahir à chaque geste. Rien que le fait de tresser les moustaches de Fili le fait rougir, et l'excuse de la chaleur des bains ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Si elle avait seulement tenu une seule fois. Il sait que si son frère était au courant, il pourrait avoir une réaction violente, et le repousser, ou il pourrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il aurait cette retenue dans chacun de ces gestes fraternels, il aurait un doute sur les choses à faire ou non.

Les appartements étaient silencieux lorsqu'il arriva, et il en déduisit que son crétin de Fili n'était pas encore arrivé. Vu le détour qu'il avait prévu de faire pour éviter le cadet, cela l'arrangeait bien. Il était tout poussiéreux, en sueur et ses longs cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Se délestant de sa tunique il prit directement la direction des bains. Il devait être rapide, pire que son frère, il était hors de question qu'il contrarie sa mère. Après quelques jurons contre son frère et contre sa débilité ses cheveux étaient démêlés. Il pesta à nouveau contre le temps, et courut prendre une tunique prendre. Et une fois encore, il était à terre avant même d'avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Et il commençait à en avoir assez de se retrouver les fesses par terre.

« Fili on n'a pas le temps pour jouer, on nous attend !

-Petit Kee a peur de se faire gronder ?

-Gros Fee devrait aller se laver parce qu'il pu. ».

Bon d'accord, celle-ci il l'avait bien cherché. Un bon coup de poing atterri dans son épaule, il se jeta alors contre son frère pour le faire tomber à la renverse. Et rapidement, et surtout exceptionnellement il prit le dessus.

« Bah alors ? tu es trop lourd pour te relever Fili le meilleur des meilleurs ?

-Traitre. Tu vas mordre la poussière.

-Que de belles paroles. Aussi jolies que veines.

-KILI FILI ! »

La voix de Dìs retenti dans la galerie, et d'un même mouvement, ils étaient debout, Kili le nez dans l'armoire et Fili dans les bains.

« -On arrive mère, Fili est presque prêt.

-Dépêchez vous un peu au lieu de chahuter !

-Oui mère »

Il choisit alors une tunique bleu sombre, de toute façon il n'en avait pas d'autres en réserve pour le moment. Il rejoignit son ainé dans la salle d'eaux, ce dernier pataugeait tranquillement insouciant du retard.

« -Dis, tu voudrais bien me refaire mes tresses ?

-On est en retard, on n'a pas le temps Fili ! ».

Bon, ok, il avait surtout peur que son frère ne regarde de trop près et qu'il se mette à rougir. Là ça deviendrait bien trop embarrassant. Rien déjà de le savoir, de le voir dans cette baignoire, nu, et il rougissait à vu d'oeil.

« -Alors peigne au moins mes cheveux.

-Bon, d'accord, mais dépêche toi par Aüle ! »

10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin de la salle du trône, et les joues de Kili avait reprit une couleur normale. Et pour une fois, au plaisir de tous, ils ne se chamaillaient pas. En fait, tout se passa plutôt bien, Kili était ravi, il savait qu'il ne finirait pas encore une fois sous le poids de son frère, dont l'orgueil devait être presque guérit.

C'est avec un plaisir immense que fourbu il alla se coucher. Il dormait tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que son frère vienne encore une fois l'embêter. Parfois il se demandait qui était l'ainé. Il maugréa, en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais autant juré en une journée.

« Kili,

-..

-Kee,

-Gruulme….

-KILI !

-Quoi, encore, Fee ? »

Avant que Kili n'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Fili était dans son lit, installé, lui piquant toute la couverture, prêt à discuter une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait beau l'aimé plus que raison, mais parfois, il aimerait bien avoir un frère un peu moins collant.

« -Fili, je suis fatigué, laisse moi dormir.

-Je crois que Thorin veut que je me mari. »

Il savait qu'il ne devait rien laissé transparaitre. Rester naturel. Frère, c'était son frère. C'était un prince héritier, il était sensé se marier. Mais si tôt ? Son coeur se serra à cette pensée.

« -Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle demain ? Tu devrais en parler directement avec lui.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Je ne veux pas me marier tout de suite, on vient de sortir de cette aventure, je voudrais pouvoir me retrouver et profiter un peu.

-Fili, ça fait 3 ans maintenant qu'on a reprit cette Montagne.

-Qu'est ce que 3 ans ou 5 ans face à la longévité des nains ?

-Il a peut-être juste voulut t'implanter l'idée, que tu commences à y réfléchir, butter comme tu es.

-Thorin n'est pas fourbe.

-Il prend juste ses précautions.

-N'importe quelle naine voudrait de mon corps svelte et puissant, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de temps.

-Ton égo concurrence ta modestie fait attention.

-Sérieusement, je ne me vois pas me marier. Pourquoi tout compliquer.

-On pourrait avoir la suite de cette conversation philosophique demain ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi alors ?

-Et dire que tu dois être Roi, qu'est ce que dirait le peuple en sachant que tu ne peux pas te passer de ton frère, haha.

-La ferme Kili. »

Et voilà, c'était encore lui qui prenait. L'amabilité n'était qu'un concept lointain chez son frère. C'était bien un nain. Maintenant que Fili lui avait troublé son sommeil et dévoilé ce problème, le brun avait énormément de mal à retrouver les bras de Morphée. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient voués à l'échec, et que quand bien même ils seraient réciproques, leurs conditions ne leur permettaient pas une telle relation. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de telles pensées. Il n'avait pas dormit avec son frère depuis des semaines, et il ne savait pas comment son corps allait réagir à cette proximité soudaine. Son subconscient était un traitre. Pire qu'un elfe. Mais le corps de son frère à coté de lui, il avait beau dire, était bâtit délicieusement. Il avait hérité de la carrure des Durin, et de la blondeur de leur père. Et puis ses abdos si bien définit, ses biceps gonflés. Il devait arrêter de se torturer ainsi. Cela ne le mènerait à rien.

Il se retourna contre le mur, priant pour qu'aucune idée bizarre de son Fili ne vienne encore le déranger, et que le sommeil le prenne rapidement.

Et pour une fois ses prières furent exaucées. Comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait avec Fili, son sommeil était paisible.

Par contre, Fili avait l'air d'avoir franchement mal dormit. En effet, ce dernier avait mit beaucoup de temps à trouver le sommeil. Il avait gambergé une partie de la nuit, essayant de se détendre à coté de ce frère dont la respiration se fit de plus en plus calme. Ce bébé-frère n'était plus un bébé. Bien au contraire. C'était un beau nain. Oui il était beau. Bon, il avait une tendance à jurer un peu trop souvent mais cela le rendant un peu mignon. Bon sang, mais qui était-il pour trouver son frère mignon ! Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, depuis un moment, ses idées étaient confuses, son comportement étrange. Cette musculature fine sculptée par les heures d'entrainements, juste à porter de main. Il pinça ses lèvres fiévreusement, il devait tenir. Ne pas laisser glisser des doigts sur ce torse, voir les poils de son frère se tendre sous un frisson soudain. Il sentait son bas ventre se réveiller à cette sensation. Silencieusement, il pria pour que son frère ne vienne pas se coller contre lui. Mais bien sur, c'était trop beau. Doucement, il senti la douce chaleur qu'émanait son Kili venir se blottir contre lui. Il soupira et passa son bras pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il pourrait revenir dormir avec lui, autant en profiter. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avant un long moment. Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête, et respira son odeur. Une odeur de musc, et une odeur virile, bon sang, cela lui retournait les sens. Il perdait la tête. C'était définitif.

Il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais il avait certains doutes. Surtout lorsque son frère rougissait devant leur proximité dans la salle de bain. Depuis, il le taquinait, et lui demandait de refaire ses tresses aussi souvent que possible. C'était risible. Le problème c'était que jamais, oh non, jamais ils ne pourraient avoir une quelconque relation. C'était suicidaire, il était Prince Héritier, et Kili son cadet. Son devoir était d'épouser une princesse afin de conclure une alliance des plus favorables. Mais plus jamais il ne pourrait dormir avec son Kee. Son Kee qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout au monde, il ne pourrait pas vivre en se sachant responsable de sa mort, qu'importe la cause de cette dernière. Il ne laisserait plus personne ne prendre Kili, il se battrait contre corps et âme, s'il le faut, pour qu'il garde encore un peu de cette innocence qui le caractérisait. Qu'il garde cette éclat dans les yeux lorsqu'il le voit, et pour que jamais plus il ne revoit cette peur qui marquait son visage lorsque Bilbo leur avait ouvert sa porte. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il s'endormit, bien des heures après son cadet, dont il resserra la prise de son bras autour de lui.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder ! Donner moi vos avis, idées ou conseils, tout sera le bien venu ! :)

Bisous Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes _:

**Nana** : Merci beaucoup pour ce petit message encourageant, j'en avais bien besoin ! Tu m'as donné l'envie de terminer/commencer au plus vite cette seconde partie ! J'espère que cela te plaira également et que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Maken** : j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, et j'espère réussir à faire tenir l'histoire en longueur, je ne suis pas très douée pour les dialogues, j'ai peur que ça rende le tout ennuyeux ^^' surtout que je n'ai jamais écrit de fiction longue. Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait vraiment fait plaisir ! L'élément perturbateur va arriver :)

**Hana-evali** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite arrive enfin, j'ai un plan pour la suite, je n'ai plus qu'à m'enfermer et écrire ! J'espère que tu vas aimer :)

* * *

_Merci pour les ajouts dans les favoris et à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ! Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Disclamer** : A mon plus grand regret, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! _

* * *

_Parfois, le soir, alors que Fili dormait profondément à coté de lui, Kili se levait doucement, et veillant à ne pas faire de bruit du haut de ses 10 ans, il courait dans la salle d'eau. Il montait sur le petit tabouret qui lui servait à accéder au lavabo, et se regardait dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'il y trouvait ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait ressembler à Fili, il voulait avoir les mêmes cheveux blonds soyeux, il ne voulait plus de cette tignasse pleine de noeud, et de cette frange qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Il était trop maigre pour sa taille, malgré un appétit d'ogre et savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas prétendre à la même masse musculaire de son ainé. Il l'avait bien observé son frère, et il était son héros, son exemple à suivre. Combien de fois avait-il demandé à sa mère pourquoi il n'était pas blond comme Fili ou encore quand est ce qu'il allait le devenir ? il avait eu beau tempêter, il n'avait jamais voulut comprendre que l'on ne choisissait pas sa couleur de cheveux. Pour lui, le raisonnement était pourtant simple : si Fili était blond, il devait l'être également. Il devait être comme lui, et tout faire comme lui, comme un grand, parce que c'est ce que fait un petit frère._

Fili aimait se réveiller avec la chaleur de son frère contre lui, il était bien. Par contre, ce qu'il aimait moins, c'était gamberger comme il l'avait fait. Cet histoire de mariage le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il s'était bien rendu compte du trouble de son frère lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la nature des sentiments de son frère. Partager quelques heures de sommeil avec, au calme, sans se battre, c'était d'un reposant. Cela lui avait vraiment manqué cette sensation de bien-être. Il profita de ces quelques instants de répit avant que Kili émerge pour le détaillé sans aucune pudeur. Il remarqua que son frère avait de très belles mains, ses doigts étaient très fins, certainement dû à ses entrainements d'archer. Il n'avait pas vraiment des mains de nains, mais le travail à la forge, et les longues heures à tailler ses flèches, les lui avaient rendu un peu calleuse, ce qui compensait leur finesse. Une ligne brune s'échappait de son torse pour disparaitre sous la toile de son pantalon, vers un endroit que Fili ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer, non sans quelques rougeurs. Son torse, qui d'ailleurs se relevait doucement, suivant le rythme de sa respiration. Un léger souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres, faisant frissonner Fili qui continuait son inspection. Il remarqua pour la première fois la délicatesse de ses lèvres, et ses longs cils, lorsqu'il papillonna des yeux pour s'adapter à la luminosité. Par Aüle, il devenait totalement fou. Il devait se calmer et ne plus détailler son frère ainsi, et surtout ne plus penser qu'il avait des lèvres délicates. Il mordit les siennes de frustration lorsqu'il senti son frère s'éloigné un peu. Certainement gêné d'une telle proximité.

« -Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques minutes.

-Bien dormi ?

-Bof, tu prenais toute la place.

-Et toi toute la couverture.

-..

-Tu as réfléchit à ce que t'as dit Thorin ?

-Oui, et je reste sur mes positions, je n'épouserai personne. Du moins pas pour le moment.

-Tu devrais y penser quand même, » répliqua Kili, malgré un poids qui se posait sur sa poitrine. Son frère, même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire rougir, ne devait pas oublier son rôle, et puis de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui, c'est vrai, Fili était un nain à naines. C'était ainsi, et Kili, et bien, c'était le nain qui suit.

Blessé, Fili se dégagea totalement et sorti du lit sans lui répondre. Que lui répondre de toute façon ? Il ne comprendrait pas. On ne peut pas ressentir de telles choses pour son cadet. C'était.. contre nature. L'homosexualité ne posait pas de problème, d'ailleurs, il avait bien comprit pourquoi Thorin était sans héritier direct. Par contre, l'inceste, c'était une autre paire de manche, c'était assez mal vu, certainement car rare, mais leurs conditions d'héritiers d'une grande lignée rendait la chose encore plus impossible. C'était voir la fin de leur lignée arriver. Même si, si on y pense, si il avait été homosexuel et Kili aussi, ce qui semble d'ailleurs être le cas, la fin de la lignée était tout de même proche. Il ne devait rien laisser paraitre, même si le corps de son frère était un appel à la luxure. Il devait se contenir. Kili de son coté n'en menait pas large, il avait bien compris que ses paroles avaient blessé son ainé. Mais que lui dire de plus ? « _Non tu ne dois pas de marier, tu comprends, je t'aime, certes pas comme tu m'aimes, mais encore plus encore, je ne rêve que de toi !_ ». Il le prendrait pour un fou. Mais de là à avoir une réaction aussi violente, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se marier ? Connaissant Thorin, il aurait le choix entre les plus belles princesses du pays. Et puis lui, si un jour on lui propose de se marier il n'aurait le droit qu'au second choix, étant lui même le second choix. Ne pas faire d'ombre à son frère. Ça il l'avait bien compris.

« -Fili.. commença-t-il en rentrant dans le salon,

-Non, tais toi.

-Mais Fili, tu sais que l'on ne veut que ton bien, cela fait parti de ton rôle. Je sais que tu aurais voulut une romance, mais ce n'est pas un mariage totalement arrangé, tu peux te permettre de connaitre chacune d'entre elles, et ensuite faire ton choix. »

Bon sang, raisonner son frère lui tordait le ventre. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça, mais il devait prendre ses distances pour le bien de leur famille. Et Fili n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier de le voir prendre le parti de leur Oncle.

« -Je sais très bien quel est ton but répliqua vertement Fili, posant brutalement sa tasse sur la table.

-Mais quel but ? Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles..

-Tu essaies juste de te débarrasser de ton frère trop collant, c'est ça ! Tu veux que je me case, comme ça tu auras la place libre pour faire le beau parmi les autres. Et puis l'essentiel, te faire bien voir par notre Oncle, qu'il te reconnaisse enfin ! N'est-ce-pas ?!

-Mais non, mais pas du tout ! Je ..

-N'en rajoute pas, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Mais tu te trompes. Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je ferais une telle chose. Tu es mon frère, mon meilleur ami.

-Laisse moi.

-Mais..

-J'ai dit laisse moi KILI.

-Très bien, lorsque l'ours bourru qui a prit la place de mon frère se sera calmé, je serai à l'entrainement pour attendre ses excuses, j'espère pour toi qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. Tu dépasses les bornes Fili » conclut Kili d'un ton froid en quittant la pièce. La réaction de son frère l'énervait trop pour que la peine qu'il ressentait soit justifiée. Mais il avait une idée en tête pour arranger les problèmes qui se profilaient à l'horizon.»

Fili poussa un rugissement, et de rage il renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Et dire qu'il pensait passer une bonne journée. Il détestait devoir présenter ses excuses. La fierté des nains certainement, une putain de fierté mal placée. Il avait encore tout gâché.

* * *

A l'entrainement, Kili fut rejoint par Thorin, avec lequel il échangea plusieurs coup. Il aimait bien ces moments car son Oncle ne retenait pas ses coups comme certains, ce qui lui permettait de progresser. Il en ressortait toujours épuisé et en sueur.

« Mon Oncle, est ce que je peux vous parlez ?

-As-tu un problème Kili ?

-Non, en fait il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais, Fili m'a parlé de votre désir de le voir conclure une alliance avec une autre grande famille de nain dans un avenir proche.

-Oui, une telle alliance serait favorable en effet, tu n'es pas sans savoir que les alliés se font rares, et qu'en période de trouble nous n'auront peut-être pas autant de chance que lors de la bataille des 5 armées.

-Je suis au courant en effet, mais je sais également que Fili ne me parait pas très emballé par l'idée de se marier maintenant.

-J'aurais voulut pouvoir attendre plus longtemps, je sais à quel point il tient à sa liberté, ou du moins au peu qu'il possède en étant Prince Héritier.

-C'est ce pourquoi je voulais vous parlez. Je sais que je ne suis que le cadet, mais si Fili ne veut pas changer d'avis, j'accepte de conclure une telle alliance.

-Mais Kili, ce n'est pas ton rôle, tu es encore bien jeune.

-Thorin, je n'ai que 5 ans de moins que Fili, ce qui dans une vie d'un nain n'est rien. J'ai bien réfléchit, et je pense que vous savez que cela reste une solution acceptable.

-Il faudrait que j'en parle à Balin, il faudrait trouver une famille acceptant une union avec un héritier non destiné à monter sur le trône.

-Tenez moi au courant mon Oncle, mais s'il vous plait n'en parlez pas à Fili.

-Je ne pourrais tenir le secret bien longtemps Kili, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

-Je sais, mais je préfère le lui dire moi-même.

-Il risque de t'en vouloir.

-Il m'en voudra encore plus de ne pas lui avoir dit, vous le savez très bien. »

Cependant Thorin savait très bien les sentiments qui liaient ses neveux. Qui ne s'en doutait pas ? Les deux concernés certainement, sinon Kili ne foncerait pas tête baissée dans un mariage à un si jeune âge. Sauf s'il souhaitait préserver sa famille, son honneur et celui de son frère. Ne pas se faire rejeter par la société. Thorin secoua la tête, son neveu était bien trop sage pour son âge. Les délégations devraient arriver sous quelques semaines, et il savait que ce délai serait bien trop court pour calmer Fili. Bien trop court. Il comprenait son héritier, il avait eu peur de perdre son frère, et ce plus d'une fois pendant l'aventure, c'est surement à partir de cette époque que leurs sentiments ont évolué. Plusieurs fois Balin et Dwalin lui avaient parlé de leur proximité parfois troublante entre deux frères. Fili était bien trop impulsif parfois, et Kili trop réfléchit. Il devait trouver une solution pour eux, au moins retarder un peu l'échéance. Même si il devait se justifier devant le Conseil, et certainement devant Kili.

* * *

Kili profitait d'un bain bien mérité après un tel entrainement. Il aimait bien ces moments où il sentait chacun de ses muscles engourdis se délasser sous la chaleur ambiante. La fatigue prenait le dessus parfois, et il partait dans un semi-sommeil bienfaiteur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, ses pensées convergeaient vers son frère. Il devait lui parler, il ne pouvait retarder l'échéance, sinon Fili le prendrait encore plus mal. Il ne supportait déjà pas que l'on régisse sa vie, mais si en plus on faisait cela avec son frère qui avait plus de liberté que lui. Il tuerait le premier qui oserait s'en prendre à lui. Ce frère trop protecteur lui donnait parfois l'impression que chez lui ses sentiments n'étaient pas très clairs non plus.

Les enjeux étaient trop gros pour pouvoir se déclarer maintenant. Il ne se voyait pas aller vers Fili, le coincer entre 4 murs, et lui dire : « _Ecoute, je pense à toi à chaque seconde de chaque journée, je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Laisse moi t'embrasser. Je t'aime Fili_ ». Même s'il soupçonnait une certaine gène à son égard, il ne soupçonnait certainement pas Kili d'être homosexuel. Et la réciproque était vraie.

Il poussa un long soupire et plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Il compta jusqu'à 20 et remonta à la surface. Sa mère était là.

« -Mère, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

-Je t'ai appelé mais personne ne m'a répondu, tu devais être encore perdu entre deux rêveries. Peux-tu sortir, il faut que je te parle.

-Je me dépêche ».

Aussi vite qu'un Legolas dégainant ses flèches devant des orques, Kili était dehors, sec, entrain de pester contre les noeuds dans ses cheveux. Jurant contre les habitudes des nains, contre ses traditions débiles qui lui empêchaient de se couper cette tignasse. Dìs du l'entendre car elle l'appela du salon, lui disant de venir avec un peigne. Il obtempéra rapidement.

« -Tu te souviens de l'époque où je te peignais les cheveux ?

-J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a 100 ans.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas si vieux, tu devrais te les tresser, tu aurais moins de noeud.

-Je devrais les refaire encore plus souvent, et Thorin et Fili se moqueraient de moi, j'aurai l'air ridicule. La dernière fois m'a suffit.

-Tu n'avais pas l'âge, et puis tu avais fait de minuscules tresses, on aurait dit un elfe avec ton arc.

-Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me rappelle se souvenir. J'en entend encore parler aujourd'hui lorsque la conversation dérive.

-Mon pauvre Kili, laisse les parler, tu sais qu'ils te taquinent gentiment.

-Si ils pouvaient taquiner Fili à ma place, j'en serai bien plus heureux ! »

Quelques minutes se passèrent dans un silence paisible. On n'entendait plus que le mouvement du peigne que Dìs manipulait avec précaution dans les cheveux de son plus jeune enfant. Ce moment la rendit nostalgique, à cette époque il était impossible de le faire tenir en place plus de quelques minutes. Le faire s'asseoir était un vrai défit. Souvent Fili se joignait à eux en lui racontant des histoires farfelues, cela le captivait assez longtemps pour que Dìs s'acquitte de sa tache.

« -Thorin est venu me parler, reprit Dìs, il m'a dit que Fili avait mal prit l'annonce d'un mariage proche..

-Oui c'est vrai, Fili n'a jamais vraiment apprécier qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Il pense déjà en faire assez en sacrifiant sa vie/son temps en tant qu'héritier. Il pensait avoir plus de temps pour lui, et pour se construire un avenir. Mais le Conseil n'est pas de cet avis.

-Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Fili est trop impulsif. Il n'acceptera jamais et fera tout pour retarder l'échéance. Le problème c'est que nous avons vraiment besoin d'une alliance.

-Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

-Il ne veut rien entendre. On s'est disputé à ce sujet pas plus tard que ce matin. Il n'a pas compris ma position, et pense que je fais tout cela pour être dans les petits papiers de Thorin, pour que je me débarrasse de lui. C'est faux, je lui ai dit, mais il n'a rien voulut entendre.

-Tu sais qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. C'est son défaut, et celui de tout les Durin, ils n'écoutent rien, et ne réfléchissent pas avant d'agir. Tu as hérité de ton père, et ce n'est pas plus mal.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai dit à Thorin que j'acceptais de me marier à la place de Fili.

-Oh. » Dìs suspendit son geste sous la surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Son frère ne l'avait pas prévu d'un tel revirement.

« -Certes, il ne s'agira pas d'une aussi grande alliance. Mais cela permettra à Fili se sentir libre plus longtemps. Il acceptera plus facilement dans quelques années que maintenant.

-Mais tu es trop jeune Kili, tu as encore des années à profiter avant de t'engager.

-J'ai bien réfléchit, et nous avons besoin de ce mariage. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser passer une telle occasion. Thorin est célibataire, sans enfant, tout repose sur les épaules de Fili, je peux bien lui prendre ce fardeau.

-Tu ne dois pas te sacrifier pour le royaume.

-Je ne me sacrifie pas, je rempli mon rôle, cela ne me dérange pas. Je vous l'assure. Je serai heureux.

-En es-tu certain ? Tu ne sais même pas avec qui tu vas te marier !

-Thorin va me donner une liste, et nous devrons recevoir des délégations sous quelques semaines.

-Et Fili, est ce qu'il est au courant ?

-Non, et vous ne devez rien lui dire, je m'en occuperai. Il doit l'apprendre de ma bouche, sinon dieu sait quelle réaction il peut encore avoir.

-J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore vous courriez dans les couloirs en riant et en hurlant, et maintenant tu parles de te marier. Le temps passe tellement vite.

-Hier encore Fili me pourchassait dans les couloirs comme avant. Cela fait déjà trois ans que nous sommes revenus ici, il ne nous faut pas refaire les mêmes erreurs du passé.

-Je sais, mais tu n'es pas obligé quand même.

-Obliger de quoi ? reprit Fili qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-De me faire des tresses, répondit au tac au tac Kili, qui se voyait mal expliquer ces projets et se disputer devant leur mère.

-Tu vas ressembler à un bébé elfe, ça pourrait être drôle.

-Fili, n'embête pas ton frère avec cette histoire s'il te plait.

-Tu vois, jamais ils ne me feront oublier ce jour. JAMAIS. J'avais 10 ans, 10 ANS. Il y a prescription maintenant! s'énerva Kili.

-Et tu ressemblais déjà à un elfe. On ne t'a pas renier parce qu'on t'aime mais bon. On s'est posé la question quand même.

-Fili j'ai dit stop. »

Kili ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l'attaque de son frère. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir, il penserait que les mots de la mâtinée étaient pardonnés, Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment son ainé pouvait avoir une telle opinion de lui ? Non, il ne lui reparlerait que lorsqu'il aura obtenu des excuses, et des correctes pour une fois. Pas des excuses que l'on se sent obligées de prononcer, ou des excuses qu'il faut décrypter. Il était aller beaucoup trop loin.

Sa mère le sortie une nouvelle fois de ses rêveries en lui posant un baiser sur la tête, et se leva pour rejoindre Thorin. Il lui devait quelques explications. Kili quant à lui, partie en direction des bains pour ranger son peigne. Il aimait quand sa mère lui démêlait les cheveux, ses gestes étaient doux, lents, et ils pouvaient discuter, et elle était toujours de bon conseil. Ces moments de calme lui faisait presque autant de bien que de s'assoupir dans la baignoire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, la salle d'eau lui parut fort embrumée lorsqu'il rentra dedans.

« -Tiens tu tombes bien, tu pourrais me refaire mes tresses s'il te plait ? ».

Il y a des jours, où vraiment, oui vraiment, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ses aïeuls. Il commença par rougir. Puis il se rappela les mots du matin, et les abdos de son frère là devant lui, et l'eau qui cachait juste ce qu'il fallait. Il rassembla ses forces pour détourner le regard, et rester froid. Pourtant .. il faisait une de ces chaleurs dans la pièce.

« -Débrouilles toi.

-S'il te plait Kee ! Tu les fais bien.

-Il en est hors de question. »

Sur ses mots il sorti en claquant la porte. Fili soupira, il détestait devoir présenter ses excuses, surtout à son frère parce que ce dernier lui faisait rarement la tête, que lorsqu'il avait une bonne raison de la lui faire. Comme aujourd'hui. Et cela faisait culpabiliser l'ainé. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait blessé son cadet et il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il attrapa sa serviette,

« -KILI REVIENS !

-…

-KEE ! »

La porte s'ouvrit encore dans un mouvement brusque.

« -Quoi encore ?

-Jesuisdés..

-Tu pourrais parler de manière à ce que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller quérir un interprète, ou c'est trop te demander ?

-Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça, c'était mal placé, je sais que tu n'es pas capable de penser cela.

-Et ?

-Je suis désolé d'être aussi borné et stupide, et je réfléchirais à la proposition du Conseil, et je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu voulais prendre ma place auprès de Thorin. ».

Kili savait qu'il lui avait fallut prendre sur lui pour lui sortir un tel discours. Devant la gène et l'incertitude qui émanait de Fili qui gardait la tête baissé, il vient le prendre dans une étreinte fraternelle, ou presque. Il rougit fortement lorsqu'il prit conscience que son ainé n'était qu'en serviette. Une petite serviette, qui lui enserrait la taille. Et qui n'avait pas l'air de tenir vraiment bien. L'étreinte dura bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Le coeur de Kili s'emballa et il prit peur que l'héritier ne l'entende. Ce dernier profitait de cet instant, la tête dans la tignasse de son frère, il humait cette odeur qu'il appréciait tant. Ce mélange de musc et de lessive. Il pourrait le prendre contre le mur dans la seconde. Et il sentait quelque chose battre contre lui. Il ne savait plus s'il s'agissait de son coeur, ou si, s'il s'agissait de celui de Kili ?

Le cadet se dégagea des bras de son ainé aussi délicatement que possible en essayant de ne montrer aucune gène. Mais c'était compliqué. On aurait pu penser qu'il avait passé des heures à la forge, sa tête n'aurait pas été aussi rouge. Pour bien montrer qu'il voulait faire la paix, il commençait à refaire les tresses de ses moustaches.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour enflammer Fili, qui commençait à avoir chaud, et la respiration qui s'emballait. La vision de ce frère concentré sur sa tâche, dont la langue dépassait légèrement de ses lèvres. C'était tellement tentant, il pourrait se pencher vers lui, et d'un geste lui happer ce bout de langue. Ce petit souffle qui sortait de sa bouche pourrait rencontrer le sien. Kili lui paraissait si érotique à ce moment précis qu'il senti son bas ventre se tendre.

Kili sentait son frère s'emballer. La tension était palpable. Il essaya de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pu. Il venait de terminer la seconde tresse et commença à reculer vers la porte. Il était bien plus conscient que son frère que le point de non retour était proche. Trop proche.

Il fit exactement ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, il se retourna sans un mot et s'avança vers la porte. Mais Fili lui accrocha le bras et le retourna. Il lui le plaqua contre le mur.

« Fili, on ne devrait pas.. »

Et Kili oublia où il se trouvait, et même son nom. Les lèvres de son ainé venaient de trouver les siennes, et le poids de ce dernier contre lui. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait. C'était mieux que dans ses rêves. Il répondit à son baiser avec toute la ferveur qu'il trouva en lui. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un balai endiablé. Aucune ne voulait laisser l'autre prendre le dessus. Kili sentait la virilité de son frère contre lui, et ne put s'empêcher de coller encore plus son bassin contre, lui faisant échapper un gémissement. Fili calma le jeu, reprenant certainement ses esprits, prenant conscience de la situation et notamment des problèmes qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

« Kili, je .. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase et prit la fuite. Laissant un Kili totalement perdu, qui eu du mal à retrouver ses esprits.

* * *

Voili, Voilou, c'est la fin. J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'aurais besoin de vos avis ! Un petit mot, une petite review ça serait vraiment super sympa ! Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai beau me relire, elles m'échappent encore !

J'ai des idées pour la suite, donc elle devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ! La rentrée approche donc j'essaie de prendre au maximum d'avance !

Bisous Bisous, et bonne semaine !

_ Nolly_


	3. Chapter 3

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes _:

**Nana** : C'est vrai ? A ce point ? Haha, je suis contente, et désolée de t'avoir coupé dans ton élan alors ! Tu devrais être contente, dans les chapitres à venir, il va y en avoir de la passion et encore de la tension ! J'ai une petite (mégagigatropénorme) préférence pour Kili, et Fili, pour moi c'est le mec qui se la pète avec ses tresses aux moustaches (c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le torturer un peu ) ! Même si depuis que j'ai vu la scène supplémentaire de la version longue dans laquelle Kili passe pour un serial Lover, mais je kiff ! Bises !

**Hana-evali** : Merci :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

_Merci pour les ajouts dans les favoris et à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ! Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Disclamer : En aucun cas les personnages m'appartiennent. A mon plus grand regret ! _

* * *

Kili ne comprenait plus grand chose. Les jours, les semaines étaient passés depuis ce qu'il qualifiait d'incident de parcours. Fili n'avait jamais été aussi distant. Il ne se retrouvait jamais seul dans la même pièce que lui, et lorsqu'il rentrait dans leurs appartements soit Fili dormait déjà soit il ne rentrait que lorsqu'il avait la certitude que Kili dormait.

Parfois, Kili se demandait s'il avait un jour compris quelque chose. Comment avait-il ne rien voir ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir le trouble qui rongeait son frère ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

Parfois lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il sentait encore la forme des lèvres de Fili contre les siennes, il ressentait leur douceur. Il frissonnait sous le souvenir de son souffle chaud. Et il sortait de sa rêverie, les doigts frôlant distraitement sa bouche. Il rougissait encore de son comportement, de la façon dont il avait senti son frère contre lui.

Cependant, il ne savait pas si son frère avait céder à la tension existante, à une tentation et qu'il regrettait, ou s'il l'aimait plus que raison et qu'il avait peur des changements, et surtout des conséquences. Peut-être même du regard des gens. Connaissant Fili et sa fierté, le cadet savait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'avoir des explications. Il était même déçu du comportement de son frère. Avant, il se moquait du regard des gens, il prenait son frère dans ses bras pour un câlin devant n'importe qui. A partir de quand les choses avaient prit ce tournant ? Avant, il n'hésitait pas avant de venir le rejoindre dans son lit, il ne lui demandait même pas s'il était d'accord. Les chuchotements avaient-ils eu raison de son ainé ?

Avec cette question, il répondait à certaines situations qui l'avaient laissé perplexe. Les accolades de moins en moins longues, les regards fuyant. Leurs seuls moment de complicités restaient les jeux. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler se courir après en se jetant des objets dessus un jeu. Les choses avaient changé, et il n'avait rien vu. Et il s'en voulait.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais voulut voir ces signes, cet éloignement. En dehors de Fili son monde était dépeuplé, il n'y avait eu que lui, comme ami, comme confident, et parfois comme ennemi. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Et aujourd'hui il ressentait le manque. Il voulait avoir une explication avec lui, il en avait besoin. Et surtout il devait parler de cette histoire de mariage avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'une bouche indiscrète.

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire à cette facette de son frère, et il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre plus longtemps que son coté ours mal léché se calme. Il l'avait attendu une bonne partie de la nuit dans sa chambre. Il avait poussé le vice à occuper le lit du blond, s'allongeant en travers du lit, en se disant qu'ainsi il serait obligé de le réveiller lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il avait détaillé la pièce un long moment. Il ne souvenait pas l'avoir un jour regardé vraiment. Cette pièce était la réplique exacte de son frère. Les quelques manuels qu'il possédait étaient rangés par préférence, les pierres précieuses qu'il collectionnait rangées par couleurs, puis par préférence, puis par rareté. Un maniaque de l'organisation. Mais tout maniaque possède un coté sombre, caractérisé ici par la pile de linge roulé en boule de l'autre coté de la pièce. Ses épées d'entrainement trainaient dans sur un fauteuil, alors que ses lames de combats reposaient dans leurs étuis, délicatement posé contre l'armoire. Sur la petite table basse il y avait un livre cadre ouvert, les représentants tous les 5, Thorin était à coté de Dìs. Il se reconnu dans les bras de son père, dont il n'avait pas, ou très peu de souvenirs, et Fili était debout, entre leurs parents. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans, encore un jeune enfant pour un nain, et il se tenait déjà droit et fier. Digne d'un héritier. C'était l'époque où les rires peuplaient les montagnes bleues, où rien ne comptait, où il croyait aux histoires de fantômes, et aux histoires d'elfe mangeurs de nains que lui racontait Fili. Il sourit à ce souvenir, après cette histoire il n'avait pas pu dormir seul pendant des mois. Il avait posé ses yeux vers le plafond, plusieurs fois, il avait fermé les yeux, très fort, en priant pour que, quand il les rouvrirait tous ses problèmes auraient disparu. Il renonça au moment où le sommeil prit le dessus, il stoppa toute résistance, se demandant quand même où était le violon de son frère.

En papillonnant des yeux, il avait une boule d'angoisse, il chercha à taton la présence de son frère, mais rien. Il était encore absent. Et lui toujours aussi seul. La boule de papier qu'il avait glisser derrière la porte avait bougé, la preuve qu'il était passé. Il était blessé par ce comportement. Et blasé. Ils n'avaient plus l'âge de se comporter ainsi. Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver avec cette histoire. Si pour lui il s'agissait d'une erreur tant pis ! Mais qu'il arrête de l'ignorer.

Le problème était comme toujours le mariage, il était tiraillé entre son rôle, sa place dans la gigantesque machinerie de la gouvernance d'un tel royaume, et sa volonté propre. Si on pouvait encore dire qu'il en avait une.

On lui avait toujours apprit à suivre les ordres, à obéir, à vivre dans l'ombre d'un ainé destiné à faire de grandes choses. Ne jamais se faire remarquer. Et surtout, toujours faire passer l'intérêt des autres, surtout celui de son ainé, avant le sien. Il devait parler à Thorin, et il savait où le trouver.

* * *

Thorin discutait activement avec les membres du Conseil. Il essayait de gagner du temps. Mais les choses étaient vraiment mal engagée. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'une alliance était nécessaire. Et en même temps il ne pouvait pas faire scandale si Balin ou Dwalin comprenaient les raisons de sa retenue concernant ce projet. Déjà que depuis son annonce les tentions entre ses neveux se répercutaient sur tout le monde, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« -Les temps sont durs, et tu le sais Thorin, commença Balin.

-Mais ils sont si jeunes, ils ont encore du temps devant eux.

-Si il y avait une autre solution, elle aurait déjà été engagée. Répliqua Dwalin.

-Certes, mais on ne peut vraiment pas retarder l'échéance ?

-Nos liens commerciaux avec les autres cités faiblissent, il se passe des choses étranges selon Gandalf, des heures sombres se profilent à l'horizon. Il faut nous assurer que nous posséderons des alliés de confiance.

-Elrond viendra cette fois-ci. Je sais que l'on peut compter sur lui.

-Nous pensions aussi que les elfes de Mirkwood viendraient. Ils nous ont tourné le dos !

-La façon dont l'alliance avait été scellée n'était pas la bonne ! Ils n'étaient pas nos alliés à ce moment là, mais nos subordonnés !

-Thorin, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je pourrais penser que tu nous caches quelque chose, raisonna Balin.

-Surtout si tu commences à prendre la défense des elfes, continua Dwalin.

-Vous savez comme moi, que les rumeurs concernant ces problèmes futurs ne vont pas se réaliser avant des décennies ! Pourquoi ne pas attendre encore 5 ans ? Ou 7 ?

-Il n'y a pas énormément de délégation souhaitant faire affaire avec nous, il faut agir maintenant, tant que nous le pouvons. »

Les épaules de Thorin s'affaissèrent, usées par ce protocole. Ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre en paix, profiter encore un peu de l'ivresse de la vie ?

Balin se rapprocha, voyant le trouble sur le visage de son Roi.

« -Que ce passe-t-il Thorin ? nous sommes tes amis avant tout, tu sais que tu peux nous parler.

-Fili n'acceptant pas l'idée de se marier, Kili s'est mit en tête de le remplacer. Avec des arguments de poids. Il dit que même si il conclu une alliance avec une famille moins puissante, cette dernière restera une alliée malgré tout.

-C'est vrai qu'une telle alliance serait moins avantageuse, mais il a raison.

-Il est trop jeune Balin ! Il passe seulement la majorité !

-Il était également trop jeune pour partir avec nous dans cette quête. Et nous l'avons quand même emmener avec nous.

-Si il ne venait pas, Fili ne venait pas non plus.

-Il serait venu, c'est son rôle d'héritier du trône ! »

Dwalin décida d'intervenir, il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face devant le nouveau problème, gros problème qui allait arriver dans un avenir bien trop proche!

« -Il ne serait pas venu, et tu le sais Balin, il n'a jamais supporter qu'on le sépare de son frère, et encore moins qu'on lui restreigne sa liberté.

-Il se passe quelque chose entre eux deux, il faut que cela cesse !

-Balin, tu crois que s'il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre eux, Kili accepterait de se marier à la place de Fili ? !

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Kili a toujours prit plus à coeur son rôle que son frère et il a comprit quelle était sa place et son devoir en tant qu'héritier. Pourquoi n'est-il pas l'ainé, cela serait bien plus simple. »

Thorin devait se rendre à l'évidence, le destin de ces neveux était scellé, celui qui était plus borné que Balin et Dwalin réunit n'existait pas. Il était las de tous ces conflits, de toutes ces questions d'intérêts, de gérance. Il était fait pour le combat, les aventures. Mais c'était sa famille, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se détruire dans intervenir. Il écouta les deux frères se liguer contre lui.

« -De toute façon, ils sont trop proches, un mariage rendra leur relation plus saine.

-C'est exact, renchéri Balin, même s'ils se sont calmés depuis la fin de l'aventure, il n'en reste pas moins qu'une relation entre deux frères et de surcroit des héritiers ne peut que nuire à la réputation de notre Royaume.

-Mais enfin, voyez au delà du royaume ! Au delà des affaires de gouvernance ! On parle de mes neveux, vous les avez vu grandir, devenir des guerriers, ils sont vos amis. Vous ne pouvez pas les traiter ainsi, comme du bétail, comme une monnaie d'échange. C'est dans leur nature d'être proche, ils ont perdu leur père jeunes, ils..

-On connait la chanson Thorin. Mais si je me souviens bien tu étais tout aussi proche de Dìs lorsque vous étiez jeune, jusqu'au moment où Thraìn la poussa dans les bras d'un autre nain. Vous étiez aussi proche que Fili et Kili, c'était tout aussi troublant de vous voir ensemble qu'aujourd'hui entre les garçons. Et quand on sait qu'après ça tu ne t'ai jamais marié, ni même approché d'une autre personne.

-Tu vas trop loin Dwalin, tu es mon ami, mais je ne te laisserai pas insulter ma famille ainsi ». Grogna Thorin se levant et en frappant la table de ses deux paumes, faisant trembler les verres installés dessus.

Balin décida de calmer le jeu, ils étaient là pour trouver une solution, pas pour envenimer les choses.

« -Et Fili, comment a-t-il prit la nouvelle ?

-Il ne sait rien, et il ne doit rien savoir. Compris ?

-Encore des cachotteries, je n'aime pas ça Thorin. Cela nous mène droit dans le mur.

-Kili veut lui annoncer lui-même, même si pour le moment ça risque d'être un peu compliquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est encore passé entre eux deux, mais Fili évite Kili depuis plusieurs semaines, et Kili n'arrive pas à l'intercepter.

-J'espère être très loin lorsqu'il lui annoncera.

-Moi aussi Balin, moi aussi. » Conclu Thorin dans un soupir.

* * *

Kili courrait un peu partout, comme toujours, encore à la recherche de son Oncle. Le conseil était terminé, et personne ne semblait disposer à lui indiquer dans quelle direction était parti le Roi. Il était fatigué de ces murmures, de ces regards en coin. Marre de toutes ces personnes avides de ragots et de scoops les concernants Fili et lui.

Soudain il aperçu la tête de son Oncle qui se dirigeait vers ses appartements.

« THORIN ! »

Il se retourna a temps pour voir une tornade brune s'arrêter à ses cotés et calquer son pas sur le sien.

« -Encore entrain de courir Kili.

-Oui, sauf que cette fois-ci je n'ai personne a mes trousses. -Son visage s'assombrit-

-Vous êtes encore en froid ?

-Plutôt Fili est en froid, et moi je lui cours après pour savoir pourquoi. Mais il semblerait que cela soit trop demander d'avoir une explication. D'ailleurs je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être avoir une idée sur la question ?

-Non, désolé Kili.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, j'arriverai certainement à le bloquer dans les appartements un jour ou l'autre. Vous avez des nouvelles du Conseil ?

-Ils sont tous favorables à une union dans un avenir proche. Nous devrions recevoir rapidement les délégations.

-.. »

Kili perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur, une bonne humeur composée pour l'occasion, pour faire semblant devant son Oncle. Mais cette annonce lui ajoutait plus de problème qu'autre chose. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté, jusqu'à ce que Thorin lui serre l'épaule de sa grande main.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé Kili, j'ai tout essayé, mais Balin et Dwalin ligué contre moi, je n'avais aucune chance. Ils vous trouvent trop proche, j'ai eu beau leur expliquer, ils n'en démordaient pas.

-Je.. Ce n'est pas de votre faute mon Oncle, je vous remercie d'avoir tenter de les faire changer d'avis. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, je..

-Kili, attend ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune nain avait déjà prit la fuite. Il courut encore un moment, et se cacha dans le premier recoin qu'il trouva. Son frère ne le pardonnerait jamais d'avoir accepter de se lancer dans le mariage sans lui en avoir parler. Il cogna trois fois sa tête en arrière contre la rocaille, se traitant de tous les noms.

Il craqua totalement, il se mit à hurler, à frapper la pierre de toutes ses forces. Il en avait marre. Marre de se frère, futur roi de pacotille qui ne cherchait même pas le dialogue pour résoudre ses problèmes, marre de devoir respecter les volontés d'un conseil d'arriérés, marre de se sacrifier pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Marre d'être trop respectueux pour oser dire à Thorin qu'il n'avait qu'à se marier à leur place. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Ses poings étaient en sang. Il étouffa un dernier cri dans sa paume et reprit le chemin de ses appartements, comme si de rien n'était.

En arrivant, il en conclut qu'il était encore seul. Le salon était silencieux, contrairement à l'accoutumé, où ils jouaient du violon, ou entretenaient des débats enflammés, ponctués de fou-rire. Résigné, il allait soigné ses mains, et avisant son violon dans un coin de la pièce, il décida de jouer un peu. Tant pis si d'habitude ils ne jouaient qu'ensemble. Il joua des airs anciens, des airs qui ont bercé son enfance et qui avaient le don de le calmer rapidement.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas son frère entre bailler la porte. Fili voulut faire demi tour, mais il n'en avait pas la volonté, il resta debout, à regarder son frère jouer. Il le trouvait adorable avec air concentré sur la figure. Le même air qu'il arborait lorsqu'il lui tressait les moustaches, la rougeur en moins. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçu les bandages sur ses mains. Qu'est ce que Kili avait encore fait ?

Il avait passé les dernières semaines à l'éviter, et il n'en était pas fier, il avait passé son temps dans la bibliothèque, se cachant habilement dans un coin de la réserve lorsque Kili, en dernier recours, pensait le trouver là. Il n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard, et encore moins celui de Thorin. Thorin qui savait toujours tout. D'ailleurs il en avait appris sur son compte. Il était allé trouver du réconfort auprès de Dìs, qui lui raconta une partie de sa jeunesse. Et Fili se dit que se marier était peut-être la bonne solution. C'était son rôle de Grand Frère de protéger son bébé-frère. Mais ce qu'il avait fait, c'était impardonnable. Et rajouter par dessus cette distance qu'il lui avait imposé, il ne savait même plus comment l'approcher. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives. Si il ne savait même pas comment parler à son frère, il ferait un Roi désastreux. Le pire Roi qu'aurait pu connaitre cette montagne.

Il remarqua le silence lorsque son frère referma la porte de sa chambre. Il en profita pour filer vers la salle de bain. Il avait grandement besoin de se détendre. Il se fit le plus silencieux possible et ferma la porte à clé. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Enfin, sauf quand il savait que sa mère pouvait rentrer. Il rentra dans le bain bouillant, et se prélassa contre le rebord du bain. Il essaya de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il se revoyait excité contre son frère, lui dévorant les lèvres. Il sentait encore son odeur contre lui. Son gout contre ses lèvres. Il sentait une vague de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce que Kili, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à tenir le coup. Et son Kili serait encore plus perdu. Et il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. C'était son frère, c'était ce qu'il avait de plus cher à son coeur, il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter ainsi.

Il sortie de ses rêveries brutalement lorsqu'il entendu la poignée s'enclenchée. Il se rassura en se disant qu'elle était fermée à clé, mais instinctivement il savait qu'il s'agissait de Kili, et ça lui faisait mal au coeur de le blesser autant. Trois petits coups se firent entendre.

« -Fili c'est toi ? »

_oui, c'est moi Kili, pardon, pardon, mille pardon. _Pourquoi ces quelques mots ne voulaient pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres ? Cette voix, il détestait l'entendre avec cette intonation si triste.

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer si tu le souhaites, mais il faut que je te parle. C'est vraiment important. »

Ça ne sentait pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Comme quand on laisse une bougie trop longtemps allumée, ou quand on casse par mégarde une corde de la Harpe de son Oncle.

« -Thorin et le Conseil sont d'accord. Puisque tu ne veux pas te marier, c'est moi qui conclura l'alliance. »

QUOI ? Non, il avait mal entendu, c'était juste pas possible. Non, non, non, non et NON. Pas son Kili. Si lui ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait. Il pesta contre son égoïsme, mais ce n'était pas concevable. En plus ce n'était même pas son rôle, et il était trop jeune, bien trop jeune. Il sortie en vitesse de son bain, qui au final n'eu aucun effet bénéfique, et attrapa sa serviette en marmonnant,

« Je suis sur que c'est encore une idée de Thorin, encore une idée de merde. De toute façon quand a-t-il eu une bonne idée ? Jamais. Venez je pars pour une quête, nooon rien de dangereux, juste un dragon à tuer, ça devrait être facile. Et puis, cela ne dura pas longtemps ! Oui, juste 1 an. Dangereux, noon j'ai juste faillit me faire bouffer par des wargs, des trolls et j'en passe. Les elfes je n'en parle même pas. Et les poneys ? Et l'idée de dormir dans cette grotte ? Elle était de qui ? Non, alors ses idées là il les garde et le coup des 5 armées ? .. »

Non, vraiment, Fili avait un peu de mal avec l'idée. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et furibond il parti à la recherche de son Oncle, prêt à lui rappeler qu'il était l'ainé, et qu'on ne touchait pas à la liberté de son frère comme ça, il n'était pas un esclave. Et Balin aussi allait l'entendre, avec ses airs de papi gâteux tout gentil. C'était un sournois. Et Dwalin, hein Dwalin, avec ses armes et tout, sa hache et son accent qui fait peur. Et bien il ne vaut pas mieux. Mais avec ce qu'il savait, il pourrait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Les pensées de Fili étaient un peu décousues, et Kili se félicita pour s'être caché avant sa sortie de la salle d'eau. Si la situation n'était pas autant catastrophique, il se serait autorisé un rire, surtout à la vue d'un Fili mal peigné, avec la tunique à l'envers, marmonnant des menaces sur les générations à venir. Il se réallongea dans le canapé, priant pour que des jours meilleurs arrivent. Ou tout simplement un miracle.

* * *

Après avoir parcourue une partie de la montagne, il repéra enfin son Oncle au alentour du camp d'entrainement. D'ailleurs ce dernier sembla un peu paniqué à sa vue, mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas armé, il se détendit et retira sa main de la garde de son épée.

« THORIN !

-Oui Fili ? Tout va bien dis moi ?

-Tout va bien ? Non pas tout va bien ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire !

-Laquelle ?

-Celle où Kili se retrouve marié alors qu'il vient juste d'être majeur !

-Rah, euh, tu es au courant, et bien c'est parfait. C'était son idée, il a vu que tu n'étais pas très heureux à l'optique d'une union proche, et il savait qu'il nous était nécessaire de conclure une alliance favorable dans le cas où une nouvelle guerre multi-race se déclencherait dans les mois ou années à venir. Il s'est donc dévoué pour se marier.

-Mais il ne peut pas !

-Bien sur que si.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, et je pense mon Oncle que vous devriez reconcevoir la situation.

-Ecoute Fili, je sais qu'entre ton frère et toi ce n'est pas la joie en ce moment. Mais il a fait ça pour t'aider, pour te soulager un peu, il t'aime, tu es son frère et c'est pour ces raisons qu'il a décidé de s'engager. Ce n'est pas de gaité de coeur qu'il te l'a annoncé.

-Mais vous auriez pu convaincre le Conseil d'attendre, encore un peu au moins.

-J'ai tout essayé mais rien n'y fait.

-Mais ..

-Ecoute Fili, avant toute chose prend conscience que si tu avais voulut tout éviter, il fallait accepter l'idée de te marier pour ton royaume, et ensuite, comprend bien que tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Kili d'avoir fait ça. Déjà qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'évites, il ne supporterait pas de se faire malmené encore une fois. C'est noble de sa part de se sacrifier ainsi pour toi, ne l'oublie pas. C'est un sacrifice. Et si tu continues à t'entêter de la sorte tu vas le perdre.

-Mais vous pourriez vous marier vous aussi !

-Je suis trop vieux Fili, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous deux, vous êtes très proche et..

-Oui c'est sur que vous comprenez, vous l'avez vécu aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? Si vous savez a quel point c'est compliqué pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait pour éviter cette situation ? Pourquoi nous avoir emmener ici si c'était pour gâcher sa vie ? Êtes vous réellement trop vieux ou quelque chose vous en empêche ?

-Mais enfin Fili, ici c'est notre foyer, c'est notre maison.

-Non, je suis chez moi quand je suis avec mon frère. Que je sois ici, ou chez les elfes, je suis chez moi avec mon frère. Mais félicitation Roi sous la Montagne, vous avez récupérer votre bien. Et vous venez de détruire votre famille.

-Fili attend.. FILI REVIENS ! »

Mais Fili ne répondit pas à l'appel, il savait qu'il avait été injuste avec son Oncle, que si telle était la décision du Conseil, il ne pouvait pas faire appel, notamment sans révéler la nature de leur relation. Il avait été dur, mais il avait eu besoin de vider son sac. Il savait aussi qu'il l'avait blessé. Il l'avait rappelé à de lointains souvenirs. Il avait jouer ses dernières cartes, et il n'en était pas très fier.

* * *

Thorin se demandait à partir de quand sa famille avait commencé à se déchirer ainsi. Avant tout était calme, ponctué de rire et de sourire. On s'enlaçait, on partageait des histoires, des repas. Il comprenait que trop bien Fili, il avait eu les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes doutes, et la même douleur lui avait brisé le coeur.

Quand il était enfant, il avait l'habitude de venir se balader sur les remparts. Il n'était pas assez grand pour voir au dessus, mais plusieurs fois il était monté sur des marches pieds pour se perdre dans l'horizon. A cette époque tout était plus simple. L'arkenstone n'avait pas encore été découvert, et les richesses s'entreposaient petit-à-petit dans les caves de la cité.

Dìs et lui étaient les deux ainés, Frerin avait du mal à les suivre, il n'était que le petit dernier. Ils avaient toujours été plus proche que n'importe qui. Les mêmes que Fili et Kili. Ils couraient dans les salles du palais, faisant résonner leurs rires dans les couloirs. Rien ne pouvait les séparer. Il avait toujours voulut protéger et chérir sa soeur, depuis le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans les bras de leur mère. C'était son rôle de grand frère après tout. Mais le même sentiment ne l'avait pas transpercer lorsque son petit frère était né, sur le coup il s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il était plus grand.

Dìs était douce et aimante, elle venait le réconforter après l'entrainement où il se faisait souvent battre par Dwalin. Il revenait toujours amocher et grognon. Thror n'approuvait pas leur complicité. Il avait envoyé Thorin prendre des leçons avec des percepteurs le matin et Dìs l'après midi pour les éloigner. Mais cela ne changea rien.

A l'adolescence, leurs sentiments étaient profonds, et bien plus forts qu'un simple amour fraternel. Plusieurs fois la situation avait dérapé, et ils s'étaient retrouvé à s'aimer comme deux amants perdus et maudits.

Thror furieux, avait décidé de marier l'un des deux. Décidant de laisser la liberté à son petit-fils, il maria sa petite-fille avec un nain des Montagnes bleues, un nain d'une bonne famille, qui avait su attirer et obtenir ses faveurs. Dìs avait toujours été plus réaliste que lui. Plus réfléchie. Il en avait été fou de chagrin, rien n'avait pu le consoler. Et rien n'avait plus été pareil entre eux, quelque chose s'était brisé, comme une pièce qui manque pour faire fonctionner la machinerie. Et la vie suivit son cours, Erebor fut attaquée, et leurs enfances oubliées, archivées dans les méandres d'un passé dont l'oubli était préférable.

Encore aujourd'hui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'envie de caresser les cheveux de sa soeur lorsqu'il la croise. Mais plus jamais il n'oserait.

* * *

Kili s'était presque endormi dans le canapé, lorsque deux coups brutaux à la porte le firent sortir de sa torpeur. Il cru qu'un malheur était arrivé, mais ce n'était que Balin, qui à sa tête, venait lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela une bonne nouvelle. Les trois délégations favorables à une alliance arrivait la semaine d'après.

* * *

Bon ok, ce chapitre sert un peu à rien, mais il permet d'expliquer un peu la situation, visionner les impressions de chacun, celles de Fili viendront la prochaine fois. Et ok, Fili il en prend plein dans la tête. (J'avoue, j'aime pas les moustaches) Thorin aussi, mais lui c'est mon souffre douleur, mais on en apprend plus sur lui et sur son passé. La prochaine fois ça avance un peu plus, même beaucoup normalement, puisque les deux frères vont régler leurs comptes ! (Pub : ça va être chaud bouillant)

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé,

à bientôt,

Nolly

**Note**** : Je vous remercie vraiment du fond du coeur pour votre soutiens ! J'ai l'impression d'être Bilbo et de partir à l'aventure avec cette fiction, et l'intérêt que vous lui portez ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas, et que nous terminerons cette aventure ensemble ! (tels des nains partant à la reconquête d'une Montagne :) )**

**Promo solde du jour : **

**Pour un câlin avec Kili/Fili/Thorin (ou les 3 en même temps) taper 1 **

**Pour réconforter Kili taper 2**

**Pour présenter votre dossier pour vous marier avec lui, (ou même avec Thorin) taper 3**

**Pour arracher les moustaches de Fili : c'est gratuit et taper 4 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Trop d'alcool, trop de dispute, et trop d'amour. Et des délégations.**

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes _:

**Hana-evali** : Merci :) Oui pas de problème pour avoir les 4 !

**Maken** : Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai qu'il perdrait de son sex-appeal, mais bon, en même temps il en a déjà tellement (rien qu'à voir son petit déhancher lorsqu'il rentre dans la maison de Bilbo ;) )

**Oie-Sauvage** : Ooooooooooooohhhh c'est trop gentil ! (C'est le tarot qui t'a attribué ce surnom, je te rappelle :) D'ailleurs il faudra s'en refaire un la prochaine fois !)

Je suis contente d'avoir ton avis, c'est une aide très précieuse ! :) roh, tu ne tapes pas 4 ? Je savais que j'aurais du mettre = vous pouvez arracher la perruque de Fili et vous barrez avec ;) Oooooh c'est moi qui suis soooo proud :) Et la suite, et bien elle arrive ! Merci beaucoup pour ta relecture et tes conseils :) Merci Merci Merci ! BetaReadeuse, vu ta correction le titre te va très très très bien ! :)

* * *

_Merci pour les ajouts dans les favoris et à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ! Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Disclamer : En aucun cas les personnages m'appartiennent. A mon plus grand regret !_

* * *

Une petite mention spéciale pour celles qui sont toujours aux rendez vous, et qui laissent des petits mots gentils, notamment **Zeephyre, Maken, Petiteloutre, Horoue, Darkklinne** ! Vos conseils et votre soutien me pousse à continuer et à m'accrocher ! :)

* * *

Fili se sentait mal, il avait blessé Thorin en réveillant en lui des souvenirs douloureux dont il avait mit des années avant de savoir vivre avec, et en plus il était en train de perdre la seule personne avec qui il voulait en parler.

Il fixait en alternance le plafond de sa chambre et le cadre posé sur la table basse.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder Kili, mais une confrontation était nécessaire, et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Il devait prendre ses responsabilités et accepter le mariage. Peut-être que sa femme ne poserait pas trop de questions s'il ne rentrait pas tous les soirs, il pourrait ainsi profiter de Kili en toute liberté, jusqu'au jour où le scandale éclaterait au grand jour, mais il faudrait également une épouse discrète pour Kili. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, il devrait montrer du respect et de l'amour pour la personne qui liera sa vie à la sienne pour les 180 années suivantes.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et pria très fort pour que quand il les rouvrirait, il se retrouverait sous les Montagnes Bleues, avant que tout ne dérape. C'était un geste qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, Kili et lui, lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se demandait s'il avait eu le même réflexe.

Au début il pensait qu'il était normal de ressentir cet amour pour Kili. Il l'avait toujours ressenti avec lui, depuis le jour où leur père lui avait posé le bébé dans les bras. Il avait rencontré ses yeux chocolats et il l'avait tout de suite adopté. Même si, au début ce n'était pas simple. Déjà il pleurait et bavait plus qu'il ne parlait. Ce qui rendait la communication complexe. Il avait posé la question à table une fois, pour savoir si son frère n'avait pas un problème puisqu'il n'était pas capable de se débrouiller comme eux. Thorin et Dìs avaient rigolé et son père l'avait pris sur ses genoux pour lui expliquer.

« -Tu vois Fili, toi aussi tu as été un petit bébé comme Kili, tu ne savais pas marcher, et tu pleurais beaucoup, le plus souvent pour qu'on s'occupe de toi. Comme ton petit frère. Mais il va grandir, et un jour il deviendra aussi grand et aussi fort que toi.

-Mais est-ce-qu'il m'aimera ? Parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup Kili, même s'il me bave dessus quand je lui fais un câlin.

-Il t'aimera toujours, sûrement autant que toi tu l'aimeras. Vous êtes frères, et rien ne pourra vous séparez.

-Mais si on se dispute ? Ou si il a mal ?

-Ton rôle de grand frère Fili, est de savoir ne pas franchir la limite entre la taquinerie et la méchanceté. Tu devras veiller sur Kili car c'est ce que font les grands frères. Tu le protègeras et comme ça il n'aura jamais mal.

-Oh. Comme Tonton Thorin avec Mère ?

-Oui mon Fili, tu as tout compris. Je compte sur toi pour bien prendre soin de notre Kili.

-Oui! Je le ferai toujours, et si quelqu'un l'embête, j'appellerai Monsieur Dwalin et puis après je lui donnerai un coup de pied.

-Pourquoi Dwalin ?

-Parce qu'il fait peur, chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la conspiration.

-Oh je vois. C'est une bonne idée. Tu t'en sortiras très bien Fili, tu seras un parfait grand frère, et je serai toujours fier de toi. Rappelles toi, ce qui prime ce sont les actes. »

Il avait lamentablement échoué. Et c'était sa faute. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir un frère comme Kili. Au lieu de le rendre heureux, il l'avait malmené. Par égoïsme encore, il l'avait traînédans une aventure dans laquelle il aurait pu mourir plusieurs fois. C'était sa faute si son corps était meurtri à jamais, et son esprit bien plus. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était plus le même Kili. Comme lui n'était plus le même. À quel moment son petit Kili était-il devenu quelqu'un de plus respectable que lui ? Il n'était qu'un gamin capricieux, voulant qu'on cède à tous ses caprices, et c'était toujours Kili qui en payait les pots cassés, il lui cédait tout. Trop même, puisqu'il était prêt à se sacrifier encore une fois. Et c'était la fois de trop. En plus, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser à lui et rien qu'à lui pour une fois ?

Il s'en voulait de décevoir son père. Il aurait voulu le voir, lui demander conseil. La nostalgie le berça un moment, laissant parfois ses yeux s'embuer sous les « et si » qui se multipliaient dans son esprit. Son rôle de grand frère lui dictait d'aller remettre les idées en place dans la tête de son cadet pour s'être sacrifié de la sorte. Mais il avait perdu ce droit. Kili prendrait très mal la moindre remarque sans qu'il ne se soit excusé. Le sommeil le prit alors qu'il élaborait un discours d'excuses. Il devait lui dire que son geste était une erreur.

_Dans la nuit, il sentit les couvertures se soulever, et la chaleur d'un corps se coller contre lui. Kili. Il aurait reconnu son odeur entre mille. Il huma cette senteur qu'il aimait tant. _

_« -Fili tu dors ? Fee ? _

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kee ? _

_-J'ai renversé de l'eau sur mon lit. J'ai froid là-bas. Je peux rester ? _

_-Oui. -Il rajouta quelques instants après- Kee ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je suis désolé. Je t'aime parce que tu es mon frère et je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi. »_

_Le corps chaud de Kili se rapprocha pour l'étreindre un peu plus fort. Il n'était pas totalement pardonné, mais sur la bonne voie. Il se laissa bercer par le battement régulier du coeur de son cadet et commençait à s'endormir quand soudain, ce dernier gigota, il n'eût pas le temps de le questionner. De douces lèvres s'étaient posées contre les siennes. Kili. Il le rendait fou. Ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son torse, sur ses hanches, plus bas, encore plus bas._

Une porte claqua et Fili sursauta. Il se redressa vivement sur le lit, le souffle court. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se rallongea tout tourmenté. Mais le vacarme continuait, une chaise qui tombe, un rire mal retenu, un corps qui trébuche et qui s'étale dans un bruit sourd. Kili. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il prit un courage qu'il lui semblait avoir perdu, et osa sortir de la chambre. Son frère était ivre mort. Il rigolait par terre, baragouinant des phrases incompréhensives mais qui le faisaient repartir dans son fou-rire.

« -Kili, est ce que tu vas bien ?

-Tiens. Fili. »

Il se rapprocha dans le but de lui apporter son aide, mais le regard que son frère lui jeta le bloqua. Jamais Kili ne l'avait regardé aussi froidement.

« Ne m'approche pas. Je ne veux pas de ton aide » le menaça Kili, qui tentait de se relever.

« -Mais Kili regarde toi..

-Quoi ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore à me reprocher ?

-Laisses moi t'aider.

-Il faut que je sois saoul pour que tu oses poser tes yeux sur moi ?

-Kee, tu dis n'importe quoi, tu n'est pas dans ton état normal.

-Je.. Je suis parfaitement lucide.

-Tu tiens à peine debout. Arrêtes.

-Dégages. Continues à m'ignorer. C'est la meilleure chose que tu m'aies apporté ces dernières semaines.

-Kee.. Je suis désolé. Laisses moi t'aider, on parlera demain matin promis.

-Ça doit te plaire de me voir ainsi, plus bas que terre ! Le pauvre petit Kili, le bon à rien de la famille ! L'imberbe de la lignée des Durin !

-Non Kee.. Laisses moi..

-NON FILI. C'est fini, je me débrouille très bien sans toi. »

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, tituba et s'écroula de nouveau à coté du canapé.

-Kee…

Fili était vraiment blessé par son comportement. Mais il le comprenait. Kili avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. Il avait dû se sentir si seul ces dernières semaines. Son frère était dans un sale état. Il vint le soutenir, et déblaya son visage des cheveux qui s'y étaient collés. Il remarqua immédiatement le bleu qui se dessinait sur sa pommette. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une vague de rage lui monta à la tête. Personne ne s'en prenait à son Kili.

« -Kili, avec qui tu t'es battu ?

-Je ne te dirai rien.

-Kee, arrêtes maintenant.

-De toute façon, je ne t'aime plus. »

Une première fissure dans la poitrine. Comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

« T'es plus mon frère. T'as compris ? Tu n'es plus mon frère. »

Une seconde. Plus douloureuse encore. Son coeur brisé. Rester fort et remplir sa mission de grand frère.

« -Laisses moi l'être, juste pour te conduire dans ton lit.

-Non. Je ne veux pas. »

Fili arrêta de l'écouter, il le souleva en passant le bras de son cadet sur ses épaules, tandis qu'il lui enserrait la taille. Kili continua à l'insulter et à se débattre quelques secondes et lâcha prise. Sa tête lui faisait trop mal pour continuer à réfléchir, de toute façon l'aîné était plus fort que lui, alors il préféra la laisser dodeliné sur l'épaule de Fili. Ce dernier le déposa sur le lit avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il le déshabilla pour ne lui laisser que son pantalon et sa tunique. Il lui remonta sa couverture jusqu'au menton, et le borda comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, quand leur père venait juste de mourir.

« Voilà Kee, reposes toi. On parlera demain. »

Ses paupières closes, son visage serein. Fili le trouvait encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se permit un geste qu'il se refusait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement et embrassa son front. Il parti doucement avec regret. Il allait fermer la porte quand une petite voix s'éleva.

« -Fee ? Je suis toujours ton frère hein ?

-Pour toujours.

-Merci Fili, je t'aime. »

Après ça, Fili fut incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Voir son frère se mettre dans un tel état. C'était une première. Il devait vraiment aller mal. Il repensa à son rêve, et reprit le fil de ses pensées avant de tomber dans les limbes. À l'adolescence il avait enchaîné les relations sans lendemain, pensant qu'il oublierait son frère. Au final, c'est lui qu'il avait oublié entre deux nuits. Il avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, enfermé dans une boite et il avait jeté la clé. Il avait vu son frère changer, devenir un homme. Il l'avait vu se jeter corps et âme dans des relations à sens unique, comme avec cette elfe qui lui avait sauvé la vie à Lake-town. Il l'avait consolé lorsqu'il avait vu la vérité en face. Alors qu'intérieurement, il était partagé entre le bonheur de savoir son frère libre et la peine qui lui serra le coeur lorsqu'il prenait conscience de son égoïsme. Il avait résisté des années à la tentation qui le tiraillait. Et lorsqu'il avait cédé, il s'était senti libre, plus léger. Il avait touché le bonheur du bout des doigts. Et il avait encore tout gâché. Le goût de son frère lui était resté des jours durant sur les lèvres. Il avait été dans la lune pendant la séance de doléance, se faisant reprendre par Thorin deux fois, et vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, c'était deux fois de trop. Il n'était pourtant plus un débutant.

Il avait pensé sérieusement à cette histoire de mariage, il s'était dit que c'était peut-être le moyen de les séparer, de mettre fin à cette proximité gênante, mais si ses sentiments étaient réciproques pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il reprendrait sa place d'aîné, son Kili serait libre quelques années de plus, même s'il savait que les membres Conseil ne perdraient pas l'opportunité de marier les deux héritiers rapidement s'ils le pouvaient.

Il se rendait malade à réfléchir à la question. Il décida de s'occuper l'esprit, son frère lui avait donné l'envie de jouer. Il chercha sous son lit, et retrouva son instrument. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis des mois. Il l'accorda, et perdit encore quelques minutes à chercher son archet qu'il retrouva derrière sa commode. Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu se retrouver là, mais qu'importe.

Il s'installa dans le salon, une tasse de thé au miel sur la table basse et se laissa emporter par la mélodie. Il chantonna sur Misty Mountains, se rappelant nostalgiquement la soirée passée chez Bilbo, 4 ans auparavant. Le sommeil reprenait place peu-à-peu. Le soleil pointait son nez à l'est lorsqu'il s'endormit, sa tasse de thé désormais froide à côté de lui.

* * *

Une odeur de pain chaud et de bacon firent émerger Kili d'un sommeil profond. Il n'avait plus grand souvenir de la veille, mais sa pommette douloureuse, même le marteau qui semblait avoir pris possession de sa tête, lui apportèrent le constat d'un abus de plus. Il avait encore trop bu, et il s'était battu. Pour quelles raisons ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Certainement une provocation un peu trop poussée sur sa relation avec Fili, sur son frère tout court, ou même sur sa barbe, enfin, son semblant de barbe.

Il avait mal partout. La bouche pâteuse et les yeux s'habituant mal à la lumière, il prit quelques minutes pour retrouver le souvenir concernant son arrivée dans les appartements. Fili. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Et s'il se souvenait bien, il l'avait copieusement insulté. Comme si c'était le moment d'en rajouter une couche. Il trouva le courage de se redresser, mais le sol tanguait trop, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il se leva, et continua à tituber jusqu'à la porte. Le bruit des tasses que l'on pose sur la table relançait son mal de tête. La luminosité était trop forte, il s'appuya quelques secondes sur la chambranle.

« Thé ?

-… »

Kili ne prit pas la peine de répondre, d'une part, Fili connaissait parfaitement le menu de son petit déjeuner, puisqu'il prenait le même depuis des années, et d'autre part, il n'avait pas l'envie de lui parler. Il était déjà assez mal comme ça.

« Je commence par quoi ? Le fait que tu sois complètement irresponsable ou totalement stupide ?

-Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris que je n'avais plus aucun compte à te rendre.

-Et quand tu rentres ivre mort, ne tenant même pas debout, ça ne me concerne pas peut-être ? » Fili haussa le ton, et Kili senti la colère monter crescendo en lui.

« -C'était mon choix ! Tu as fait le mort pendant 3 semaines, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, AUCUN tu as compris ?

-Je suis ton aîné..

-Non t'es plus rien Fili.

-Kili..

-3 SEMAINES que j'attends de pouvoir te parler et tu fais le mort ! Qu'est ce que je dois penser d'un tel frère ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Mais tu n'as fait que te terrer comme un ours mal léché !

-J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, mais cette histoire de mariage est encore plus stupide que tout ce que tu as pu faire !

-J'ai fait ça pour t'aider, puisqu'il n'y en a qu'un de nous deux qui semble se préoccuper du devenir du Royaume !

-Pour m'aider ? Tu ne m'aides en rien en te mariant ! Tu es trop jeune pour ça, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, ce n'est pas ton rôle !

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que mon rôle de cadet ne me permettait que de rester dans les jupes de Mère, pendant que tu parades.

-Kili..

-ARRÊTES maintenant ! Oses me dire que tu ne penses pas ça ! Oses nier que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse avoir ma part de responsabilité. Pourtant il serait grand tant que tu prennes les tiennes. Thorin a été conciliant avec toi encore aujourd'hui.

-Thorin n'est qu'un hypocrite Kili ! Mais ouvres les yeux bon sang ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu se marier ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'il était trop vieux ? Qu'aucun royaume ne voudrait lier sa descendance avec lui ?

-Thori..

-C'est totalement faux! Tu crois que de se marier avec un héritier indirect vaut plus qu'un vrai descendant ? Il a dû te dire que tu faisais le bon choix, et qu'il essaierait de défendre ta cause au Conseil ? Mais comme par hasard il n'a eu aucun résultat.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais tomber aussi bas, je ne te reconnais pas Fili. Comment peux-tu dénigrer ta propre famille ? Ton égoïsme est grandissant !

-Mais il te ment ! Kili, crois moi !

-Je ne veux pas t'écouter. »

Kili prit la décision de partir, quitter la pièce était la meilleure décision. Cette discussion tournait en rond. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Fili apporta la goutte d'eau de trop.

« S'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il est encore amoureux de Mère. Il n'a jamais pu se remettre de l'intervention de Thror, qui ..

-Comment oses-tu faire de telles présomptions ? Comment peux-tu dire ça de ton Oncle ? Mère aimait Père, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela. Comment peux-tu parler ainsi sur Thorin ? Comme si tu valais mieux que lui après ce que tu as fait dans la salle de bain ?

-C'était une erreur.

-Quand on fait une erreur on n'approfondit pas les choses comme tu l'as fait.

-J'avais bu, je n'avais pas les idées claires.

-Et après tu oses me faire un sermon sur mon comportement. Mais regardes toi dans un miroir, tu ne vaux pas mieux, tu ne vaux rien finalement. Tu es tombé bien bas. Je ne te pardonnerai pas de ne pas accepter mon choix. »

Sans un regard pour son frère, Kili quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Le faisant grimacer sous le bruit sourd. Une erreur. Il était une erreur. Ce baiser, ces regards en coin, ces caresses, ces câlins, ces promesses, ces taquineries douteuses. Tout n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Le poids dans sa poitrine augmenta. Et tous ces mots qu'il lui avait dit, ces atrocités, il ne les pensait même pas. Il aurait voulu les rattraper à l'instant même où il les avait formulés. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de parler à chaud. Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre, et prit le pas pour rejoindre les appartements de sa mère. Les paroles de Fili l'avaient troublé, il ne savait plus qui croire. Au fond de lui, il savait que si Fili lui en avait parlé, c'est qu'il était sûr de ces propos. Il devait parler de cette histoire avec Dìs. Et ce, au plus vite, les délégations devaient arriver dans la journée.

* * *

Fili, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il était abasourdi par la verve de son frère et de la colère qu'il avait accumulé au cours des derniers jours. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était tombé aussi bas dans l'estime de son frère. Il voulait simplement lui faire voir la vérité. Il s'était encore trompé. Il était resté assis devant le thé préparé pour Kili, le liquide s'était renversé dans la coupelle, tâchant parfois la nappe, conséquence des coups portés sur la table pendant l'échange tumultueux.

Il s'en était immédiatement voulu lorsqu'il avait vu l'éclat disparaître dans ses yeux, suite aux propos concernant le baiser. Il voudrait tellement plus, mais que faire dans cette situation ? Il n'avait pas voulut blesser son frère, mais maintenant c'était fait, ce n'était certes pas une excuse, mais il devait se rattraper avant que Kili ne se mette à le haïr pour toujours. Il devait déjà faire une croix sur son amour passionnel, il ne ferait pas l'impasse sur son amour fraternel. Il fallait se faire une raison, s'il avait tout suivi, les délégations arrivaient dans la journée. Il était déjà trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il était son frère, son cadet, et il resterait auprès de lui. Même si ça lui brisait le coeur.

* * *

Les délégations arrivèrent à quelques heures d'intervalle. Les présentations eurent lieu dans la salle du trône, comme le protocole l'exigeait. Thorin reposant sur son trône, Kili et Fili à sa droite, se tenant droits et immobiles, s'inclinant à chaque présentation. Kili ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il lui semblait que des jours étaient passés. Faire le même sourire, incliner la tête, s'incliner, encore et encore. C'était d'un fatiguant. Il n'enviait pas son aîné la-dessus. Même si, lui pourrait poser ses fesses durant la séance. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'être son cas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de couler des regards vers son Oncle, analysant ses réactions, ses soupirs. La conversation qu'il avait entretenu avec sa mère l'avait perturbé au plus haut point. Il pensait que son Père avait été le seul amour, le premier grand amour de sa mère, mais il n'en était pas ainsi. Il n'avait été qu'un substitut, un montage pour faire croire au monde que la lignée des Durin était parfaite, montrer une belle image de cette famille. Encore une mascarade plus destructrice qu'ingénieuse.

La première délégation venait des Montagnes Bleues, à l'Est. Il s'agissait d'une lointaine cousine de Kili, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, puisqu'il s'agissait de la famille de son Père. Famille qu'il ne revit jamais après sa mort. C'était une naine très charmante, répondant au nom de Pauli. Le cadet avait grimacé quand il avait su que les Montagnes Bleues étaient favorables à une union. Pauli et Kili. Cela sonnait affreusement mal. Mais une alliance reste une alliance, et il s'était dit que si une guerre se déclenchait, il risquait de mourir jeune. Il n'aurait pas à subir ce massacre familial très longtemps. Pourtant, Pauli était une naine charmante, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés étaient ramenés en chignon pour dégager sa nuque. Elle était de bonne proportion, et avec la conversation agréable. Enfin, c'est ce que lui avait dit Balin pour cette dernière partie.

La seconde venait des Montagnes Cendrées, loin au Sud. Elle était originaire d'une famille de Nains, et notamment de guerriers, dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence avant ce jour. Darna, apporterait au Royaume une alliance militaire des plus avantageuses. Il semblerait même, encore selon Balin, qu'elle soit elle-même une guerrière très prometteuse, et quelque peu autoritaire. Contrairement à la première, ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, tombant majestueusement dans son dos, lisses comme des baguettes. Son coeur se pinça violemment lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Tauriel. Une taille un peu fine, des yeux brillants de curiosité et de volonté. Il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à se lier avec elle. Elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Le souvenir d'un amour perdu, et il ne désirait pas se sentir nostalgique à chaque fois qu'il devrait poser les yeux sur elle. Penser à Tauriel, son amour à sens unique, et conclure sur ses sentiments qui sembleraient également à sens unique pour son frère. Mais pour Balin, qui n'avait cure des sentiments, il semblait qu'elle soit le meilleur parti pour lui.

Et enfin, la troisième venait d'au-delà les Montagnes Grises, à la frontière du Désert Glacé du Nord. Descendante de la prestigieuse famille de nains habitant les Monts d'Angmar. Elle répondait au nom d'Anna. Balin lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une lointaine cousine de Darna. Elle ne brillait pas par sa beauté, mais sur son visage, il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui attire le regard. Elle n'était pas particulièrement d'une sophistication telle que l'on pourrait en attendre d'une princesse, elle savait rester simple. Mais, elle semblait sympathique, et joviale. Elle n'arborait aucun ornement spécial. Aussi brune que sa lointaine cousine était d'une rousseur de feu, elle s'était contentée de tresser les mèches permettant ainsi de dégager son visage. Selon Balin, elle n'apporterait pas l'alliance la plus bénéfique, mais sa proximité géographique était son plus grand avantage. Ce fut elle qui attisa le plus sa curiosité. Même si son coeur à lui était déjà prit par son frère, et qu'il ne guérirait peut-être jamais totalement de cet attachement, il pourrait trouver en elle, une amie, une confidente. Il laissa un léger sourire lui échapper lorsqu'il la regarda se reculer vers sa rangée.

La fin d'après midi était libre pour lui, étant consacrée à l'installation des délégations dans leurs appartements, et à la préparation du banquet. Il allait pouvoir enfin se libérer un peu l'esprit, et s'éclipsant d'une manière qu'il jugea assez discrète, il prit la direction des salles d'entraînements, il choisit celle en extérieur, toujours libre et reculée, peu de personne avait le courage de s'y rendre. Au moins il serait tranquille pour un bon moment.

* * *

Thorin sentait que ses neveux n'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Kili était resté froid et distant avec son frère et même avec lui, quand bien même il avait senti parfois son regard perçant s'attarder sur sa personne, alors qu'il était doux, et avenant avec leurs invités. Est-ce une façade ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il avait remarqué Fili se tendre à chaque présentation, et notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait des princesses, s'hasardant parfois à regarder les réactions de son frère. Il avait senti son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de l'héritier s'assombrir fortement à la vue du sourire de Kili devant la dernière présentation. Lui qui était resté neutre pendant la première partie de la cérémonie. Il devait agir, les paroles de Fili l'avait blessé, et il devait leur donner une chance de s'expliquer avant l'effervescence qu'allait entraîner les festivités des prochains jours.

C'en était trop pour Fili, qui était resté par devoir, mais une telle torture lui avait brisé le coeur, et bien plus que cela, il avait l'impression qu'on avait marché dessus, écrasé, écartelé, découpé. Il ne ressentait plus que la douleur, et dans son esprit, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la scène se produire. La naine se retourner, et son frère sourire. Il devait se reprendre pour le dîner, et la large pause prévue lui laissait le temps de se perdre dans les couloirs sombres et les plus profonds de la cité. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il pouvait partir décemment, il s'inclina devant les membres du Conseil, et s'aventura vers la porte, mais Thorin l'interpella.

« -Fili, attends !

-Oui mon Oncle ?

-Kili m'a dit qu'il devait te parler, il est dans la salle d'entraînement où personne ne va, tu devrais le rejoindre, cela avait l'air urgent. Tu pourrais en profiter pour t'entraîner un peu, tu as passé bien plus de temps à la bibliothèque que dans le maniement de tes armes.

-Bien mon oncle ».

Il n'avait pas du tout l'envie de retrouver son frère, pour encore une fois se faire humilier de la sorte, et surtout pour parler de ses impressions, de son choix à venir. Il savait déjà que la rousse était à proscrire. Bien que jolie, elle lui rappellerait trop Tauriel, il en mettrait sa main à couper. La blonde n'avait pas éveillé l'intérêt, sauf peut-être chez les membres du Conseil, mais encore.

Thorin avait conscience de faire un coup bas, mais il était plus que nécessaire qu'ils restent unis dans cette épreuve.

* * *

Fili prit une grande inspiration et poussa les portes. Kili était déjà là, s'entraînant à l'épée contre un mannequin de bois. La transpiration avait collé quelques mèches sur son front, et son torse finement dessiné luisait sous les rayons du soleil. Par Mahal, que Fili le trouvait beau. Le grincement que la porte fit en se refermant attira son attention.

Il stoppa son exercice, et s'essuya le visage avec une serviette avant de se retourner vers son frère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le ton était lancé.

« -Thorin m'a dit que tu devais me parler, alors je suis venu.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, imbu de sa petite personne.

-Si tu me pardonnais, je changerai.

-C'est du vent, tu n'as jamais été capable de changer. Tu resterais le même ! À piquer une crise dès que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites.

-Si parfois je m'emporte, c'est juste que je tiens à toi, et si je te crie dessus sans raison apparente, c'est que tu comptes trop pour moi. Tu es mon petit frère Kee, c'est mon rôle d'aîné de te protéger.

-J'ai passé l'âge qu'on s'occupe de moi et tu le sais très bien. »

Le silence tomba. Fili était fatigué de ce combat. Thorin avait beau dire, Kili était bien plus borné que Balin et Dwalin réunis. Il choisit une épée, retira sa tunique et décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu plus loin. Kili n'apprécierait pas de le voir traîner ici, et chercherait la confrontation.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Je m'entraîne.

-Il y a d'autres salles d'entraînement.

-Thorin m'a dit de m'entraîner ici.

-Et pour une fois tu as décidé de lui obéir ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Un peu plus, un peu moins. »

Kili ne supportait pas la passivité qui émanait de son frère. Trop énervé pour voir qu'il le faisait exprès, il décida de porter un coup bas.

« Comment tu as trouvé les délégations ? »

Fili se figea dans son geste. Il savait que ce moment devait arriver. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« Correct, la présentation s'est bien passée, mais je n'ai pas de quoi me faire une idée précise. Et toi ? La rousse ressemble énormément à Tauriel tu ne trouves pas ?

-Elles m'ont l'air satisfaisantes. »

C'était un échec. Il s'était fait avoir une fois de plus. Et ça faisait vraiment mal.

« -Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ? ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas fait un petit duel ?

-Pourquoi pas. »

Kili partit chercher son arme, et se positionna devant Fili, déjà prêt, les jambes fléchies, prêt à bondir. Les cours fusèrent, plus puissants les uns que les autres. Kili avait largement progressé depuis la conquête d'Erebor, et concurrençait maintenant Fili au niveau des feintes et des bottes. Mais ce dernier possédait l'endurance, contrairement au cadet qui s'était épuisé dans les premiers coups.

Kili voulait blesser Fili, il voulait lui faire mal, autant que lui souffrait de son comportement. Et si les mots ne l'atteignaient pas, il espérait qu'il comprendrait sa rancoeur dans ce combat. D'un geste, l'épée de l'aîné vola loin derrière. Considérant ses chances devant ce frère qui semblait s'être mué en un tigre, il se jeta sur Kili le faisant chuter en arrière.

« -On avait dit un duel ! Pas un combat au corps à corps !

-Vu comment tu combats là, c'était la seule idée qui me soit venue. »

Mais Kili n'était pas ravi de cette proximité soudaine. Il se débattit et se releva, en garde, prêt à se battre en combat rapproché. Fili prit plus de temps pour se remettre sur ses jambes.

« -Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Je croyais que tu voulais te battre ? »

Il dégaina ses poings et commença à frapper, Fili para la plupart, mais ne pût louper un crochet dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Il posa un genou à terre pour se reprendre.

« -Tu connais le sens d'amical ? d'entraînement Kili ?

-Tu es déjà fatigué ? »

Son insolence lui fit briser ses dernières résolutions. Il fonça sur son frère, et lui décrocha un direct dans la mâchoire, juste en dessous de sa pommette endolorie. Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa. Le combat était clos.

« -Kili ?

-Ça va. C'est rien.

-Tu es sûr ? Attends, je vais te chercher un linge humide. »

Fili la mère poule faisait son grand retour. Kili avait envie de l'insulter, mais cette droite il l'avait bien cherché. Et avec toutes les tensions accumulées, un peu de tendresse ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après avoir soigné sommairement sa blessure, il insista pour qu'ils échangent quelques coups d'épée avant d'arrêter.

« -J'ai parlé avec Mère à propos de Thorin, engagea-Kili, Et je ne te crois toujours pas. Il n'est pas capable de faire ça.

-Tu sais autant que moi qu'il te ment, qu'à cause de ça il te brisera dans une union que tu ne souhaites pas, et tu le sais autant que moi.

-Comment peux-tu encore dire ça, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ?

-Et nous, tout ce que nous avons fait pour lui ? Est ce que cela ne compte pas pour toi ?

-Nous sommes ses héritiers, il s'agissait de notre devoir, et rien d'autre.

-Arrêtes avec ce discours dépassé ! Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour les autres. Tu ne crois pas que si nous avions un problème, Elrond viendrait ? Et avec lui tous les elfes ? Pourquoi alors faire une alliance ?

-C'est faux, il n'agirait pas ainsi.

-Changes de discours Kili, tu te répètes. Il te manipule, et le Conseil, à travers lui, en fait de même.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Peut-être que j'ai peur, peut-être que je tiens trop à toi pour être objectif, peut-être que j'en sais trop. Tu es mon frère Kee, je ne veux pas te voir partir à cause de moi ou à cause de Thorin, ou même à cause de qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, tu comprends ça ? ! »

Et d'un coup, des lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Il lâcha son épée, pour lui rendre son étreinte. Que c'était bon de sentir son corps contre le sien.

Kili ne savait plus où il en était, après le discours qu'avait tenu Fili, il avait craqué, il y avait un tel désespoir dans ses yeux, dans ses propos. Et il se tenait là, l'embrassant. Par Aüle que c'était bon, ce corps chaud contre le sien, ses cheveux frôlant ses épaules. Cette douceur particulière qu'avaient ses doigts, démêlant ses longs cheveux bruns. Torse contre torse, ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Chaque friction les portait plus loin, dans un autre monde, vers un septième ciel. Son entrejambe vint se frotter contre celle de Fili, qui poussa alors un gémissement qui le rendit totalement fou, ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, laissant quelques marques au passage. Il lui faudrait porter un foulard au banquet.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer, ils étaient frères, et plus que cela des héritiers. Par Mahal pourquoi ce péché devait-il être si savoureux ?

Kili arrêta immédiatement de réfléchir lorsque son frère prit son membre en main, et commença de long et précis va et vient. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Fili, laissant aller sa tête en arrière, soupirant de bien-être. Il sentait le point de non retour arriver, d'un mouvement de bassin il accéléra la cadence. La vague de plaisir était là, fulgurante, et le prit si violemment qu'il en referma ses poings sur les épaules qui le soutenaient. Fili garderait la marque de ses ongles pendant quelques jours.

L'aîné, d'un geste, inversa les rôles et plaqua son jeune frère contre le mur, il était fou d'entendre Kili, son Kili gémir ainsi, frôler ses lèvres, et ce avec un tel érotisme et une telle décadence, cela en était presque outrant. Et le voir s'abandonner dans ses bras, c'était sa plus belle victoire.

Fili plaqua ses mains sur le mur de façon à encadrer son visage, il ne savait même pas comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu'au mur. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque. À savoir qui gagnerait ce duel, qui allait céder le premier et se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre ? Atteindre un nouveau point de non retour.

Fili fit mine de céder devant cette tentation, cette luxure qu'était son frère. Il s'avança, pour au final, plonger son nez dans les cheveux du cadet, humant leur parfum, s'attardant sur sa joue meurtrie qu'il frotta du bout de son nez. Ce dernier, pour le punir, effleura ses hanches, souffla délicatement dans son cou, laissant son corps se répandre de frisson. Mais il ne le toucha pas de ses lèvres. Fili n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait son corps contre sa peau. Il voulait s'enchaîner à lui pour l'éternité. Il remonta mordiller son lob, ce qui entraîna chez Kili un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir.

« -Peut-être que j'ai trop peur de dire que je ne rêve que de toi, peut-être que j'ai trop peur de te dire que je pense à toi à chaque seconde. »

Kili se moquait des « on dit que.. », ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir encore une fois les mains de son frère sur lui, lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille, lui mordillant le lob. Il avança dans le maigre espace qui séparait les deux corps. Collant par la même occasion un peu plus leurs torses, et frotta son bassin contre celui de son aîné, qui était déjà bien tendu. Il releva sa tête de la pierre pour venir souder leurs lèvres encore une fois. Entrainer l'aîné dans un ballet endiablé, dans une nouvelle chute en enfer. Alors qu'il faisait gémir son Fili, son héros du premier âge, il entre choqua une nouvelle fois leurs bassins, se faisant rencontrer les deux membres durs. Ses mains se baladaient partout sur son corps, son torse dont il redessinait les muscles. Il passait sur ses tétons durcis et joua un peu avec, tendant encore plus son frère qui avait déjà un souffle erratique. Il descendit encore plus bas, lâchant ses lèvres, il parcourut sa gorge à la recherche du point faible de Fili, ce point, juste en dessous de l'oreille, à la fin de la mâchoire, et il y déposa délicatement ses lèvres, soufflant légèrement pour attiser le désir de son frère. Il prit alors son membre en main, et sans toute forme de douceur, il lui imposa une cadence rapide et soutenue, Fili lâcha alors la pierre sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait, et plaqua son frère contre, griffant la peau de son dos nu contre la rocaille. Les soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa gorge n'étaient plus silencieux, il entendait des cris et se demandait s'ils venaient vraiment de lui.

Il sentit le plaisir monter encore plus fort, et sût qu'un dernier va et vient était nécessaire. Il agrippa la chevelure ébène de son jeune Kili, et se déversa. Essoufflé, il chercha les lèvres de son frère, il cherchait son approbation, il voulait être sur que ce n'était pas une erreur. Il voulait encore l'entendre gémir, il voulait encore en profiter. Si jamais il devait se réveiller.

Il souffla un peu contre sa poitrine, se faisant dresser quelques poils.

« -Tu as froid Kee?

-Jamais avec toi. »

Il déposa ses lèvres un peu partout, faisant gémir Kili qui passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il descendait encore plus bas, et sentit son frère se tendre un peu. Il défit le noeud de sa ceinture. Il s'agenouilla plus confortablement, et commença par le prendre en bouche, mais pas totalement, taquinant la résistance de son frère. Lui faisant payer un peu les mots horribles qu'il avait pu lui lancer. Ce dernier avait les yeux clos, toujours collé contre la paroi de pierre. Il attendait la suite, sentant la frustration monter peu-à-peu. Fili se retira complètement et souffla doucement sur ce membre gonflé devant lui. Il sentit son Kili se détendre, et relâcher la pression. Il le prit alors intégralement en bouche, léchant, mordillant, et imposant un rythme décadent. Kili devint fou, il accentua la pression d'une main dans ses cheveux. Mais l'aîné se retira complètement avant l'orgasme, et tandis qu'il se relevait prestement, il empoigna le membre de son frère à deux mains et dans le même temps emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Tout devint encore plus flou autour du brun, les murs, son frère, qui était partout et nulle part à la fois. Son membre, par ses mouvements, venait butter contre celui de son frère, lui arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus forts. La première vague de plaisir le submergea complètement, la deuxième fût foudroyante et le laissa totalement essoufflé contre son frère, qui avait quitté ses lèvres pour taquiner son cou encore une fois.

Kili enveloppa son frère de ses bras, une pointe d'anxiété le perturbait.

« -Est ce que tu vas encore fuir ?

-Jamais, je t'aime trop Kee.

-Je t'aime Fili, depuis trop longtemps. »

Fili resserra l'étreinte un peu plus, se collant encore plus au cadet, en voulant lui faire ressentir tout son amour, lui montrer qu'il était là, et qu'il ne partirait pas. Qu'il ne fuirait plus. Le goût de ses lèvres lui avait tellement manqué.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu te maries.

-C'est trop tard Fee..

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, si Thorin acceptait ..

-Il ne le voudra jamais et tu le sais.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

-Moi non plus Fee. Mais ça nous détruira si on reste ensemble.

-Si tu te maries, cela nous détruira autant. »

Puisqu'ils étaient destinés à se perdre pour mieux s'unir, Kili se dit que, quitte à tomber, quitte à se perdre, autant le faire à deux.

* * *

Voilà enfin ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi cette semaine, et même ce week end ça a été un peu compliqué. J'espère pouvoir poster un peu plus rapidement le chapitre 5, mais je risque de devoir prendre encore un peu plus de temps !

C'est le premier lemon que je rédige, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop hésitant quand même, et que les délégations tant attendues ne vous ont pas déçu !

BlueNolly

**Promo du jour : **

**Pour être enfermé dans une salle d'entrainement avec un Fili torse nu (ou un Kili, voir même un Thorin) : tapez 1 **

**Pour un bisou et/ou un câlin de réconciliation avec Kili ou Fili (ou les deux en même temps) : tapez 2 **

**Pour participer au banquet à la table principale : tapez 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Un banquet, des fanfreluches et des soupires.**

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes _:

**Hana-evali** : Merci pour ton petit mot ! :) Pour la promo pas de soucis ! ;)

**Maken** : Merci énormément ! Tu m'as fait trop rire avec ton message :) Je vais essayer d'intégrer son petit déhancher dans l'histoire hihi ;) Merci pour ton soutien c'est géant ! :) des fleurs des bisous et des hobbits (et même des NAINS !)

**Nana** : Mais il n'y a pas de soucis :) J'avoue j'ai un peu martyrisé Fili, mais c'était trop cool haha ! Merci pour tes petits messages, je te réserve Thorin pas de soucis ;) Et pour le Chapitre 4, pas de problème pour la séance d'entrainement avec les 3 ;) De rien, merci surtout à toi pour les deux petits messages c'était super ! Contente pour tes économies de chauffage, l'écriture me permet de faire un geste pour l'écologie! ;)

* * *

_Merci pour les ajouts dans les favoris et à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ! Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Disclamer : En aucun cas les personnages m'appartiennent. A mon plus grand regret !_

* * *

Encore merci à toutes, et je le pense vraiment sincèrement, pour votre soutien et votre amitié ! J'ai toujours hâte de poster un chapitre pour pouvoir avoir vos réactions et à chaque fois ça me fait le même effet ! Vous êtes des lectrices géniales ! Vous ne l'attendiez plus, mais si si, c'est bien le chapitre 5 !

Désolée pour le retard, mais entre les cours, la reprise des TD, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ! Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais entre ça et le manque d'inspiration plus ou moins grand qui s'est fait sentir je n'arrivais pas à être contente/satisfaite de mon travail ! J'espère que le résultat vous plaira !

* * *

_Kili courait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il courait, mais Fili lui avait dit de courir, alors il ne s'arrêtait pas. Pourtant ses petites jambes avaient bien du mal à tenir le coup._

_Mais il continuait à courir, il évitait tant bien que mal les meubles, et les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il lui semblait être agile, alors que d'un point de vue extérieur, les gens voyaient plutôt passer un boulet de canon, poussant des hurlements. Il était suivit de près ou presque par un petit garçon a peine plus grand qui criait tout autant. _

_« -Cours Kili Cours ! _

_-Mais pourquoi ? ! _

_-Il nous suit toujours ! ». _

_En effet, un troisième nain les suivait d'un pas presque tranquille, saluant les nains et nains qui se retournaient sur le rafus que faisait les deux héritiers. _

_Mais sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'accident arriva. Kili, voulant se retourner pour voir si son frère le suivait toujours, s'enmela les pieds et s'étala de tout son long sur le dol dur et froid. Un long et déchirant cri traversa la pièce, jusqu'aux oreilles de Fili, qui témoin de la scène, n'avait rien pu faire pour pouvoir le rattraper, sinon crier à son tour. _

_Des pleurs s'ajoutèrent aux cris. Kili ne comprenait pas tout, mais il avait mal et il avait eu peur, et le monstre allait le rattraper et le manger. Et Fili sait mal parce que Kili avait mal, et qu'il ne voudrait plus jouer. _

_La tierce personne avait hâté le pas vers la triste scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Kili pleurait dans les bras d'un Fili qui n'en menait pas large en tentant de relever le premier parce qu'elle arrivait. _

_« -Debout Kili, c'est rien il faut continuer à avancer!_

_-Ouin, je veux plus Fee, mal veut un calin. _

_-Mais pas maintenant ! Après promis tu auras plein de câlin, mais le monstre va arriver !_

_-Bouuh bouuh, j'ai mal ! je veux mère Fee ! »_

_La pauvre petite chose pleine de morve et les joues trempées de larmes releva la tête vers la tierce personne qui jaugeait la scène depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Petite chose qui en le voayant leva les bras vers lui : _

_« Oncle Thorin ! Bouuh bouuh_

_-Que t'arrive-t-il mon petit Kili ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? _

_-Et bien, je courais et, et puis il y avait un monstre, et puis Fili il était loin, et puis pouf et j'ai mal. Et le monstre il va arriver et il va nous manger. _

_-Oh, mon pauvre petit Kili, commença Thorin en le hissant dans ses bras, c'est fini maintenant d'accord _

_-Je veux voir Père Oncle Thorin bouuh »_

_Un soupire, un reniflement bruyant et d'autres. Et les yeux brillants de Fili qui menaçait de lâcher prise. _

_« -Mais Kee on te l'a déjà dit.._

_-Mais moi je veux qu'il revienne._

_-Kili, ton papa est parti pour un endroit où tout est plus beau. Où tous les nains doivent aller un jour. _

_-Mais il va revenir, Oncle Thorin, Hein ? Il me manque à moi, rajouta Kili le menton tremblant. _

_-Non, il ne reviendra pas Kili._

_-Il nous aime pu ? _

_-Si il vous aime, et il vous aimera toujours. Il sera toujours avec vous dans vos coeurs. » _

_C'était reparti pour une nouvelle crise de larmes. Leur père était mort depuis 3 mois, et Kili était bien trop jeune pour comprendre vraiment la situation et Fili restait inconsolable._

_Triste et cruelle était la guerre, douloureuse et froide était l'absence des aimés que la vie exila. Amer était l'amour perdu. _

* * *

La salle était magnifique. De multiples dorures étincelaient sur les murs, renvoyant des éclats multicolores selon les pierres précieuses utilisées. De nombreuses torches éclairaient la pièce. Fili regrettait presque de ne pas être le nain à l'honneur ce soir là.

Les trois longues tables formaient un U, et au milieu d'une d'entre elles, surplombant l'ensemble de la salle se trouvait Kili, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air à son aise. Les trois prétendantes l'entouraient, Darna à sa droite, Pauli en face de lui et Anna à sa gauche. Encerclé. Il oppressait entre les deux premières qui ne le laissait pas respirer une seconde, à toujours requérir son avis, son approbation, et la dernière qui semblait pour une fois s'amuser de la situation. Son ainé était trop loin et il n'aimait pas ça. Encore une idée de Balin que d'organiser un plan de table permettant ainsi de séparer les deux héritiers que l'on jugeait trop proche que pour cela soit honnête.

Comment pouvait-il passer une bonne soirée dans ces conditions. Surtout en ayant dans son champ de vision Fili, entouré de naines de tous les cotés, et comme par hasard, une de ces naines lui faisait du charme depuis des mois déjà. A cette pensée, il maudit Balin sur ses 5 prochaines générations.

Les minutes passèrent comme des heures. Insupportable attente de la fin. Le temps des danses avait succédé celui du repas et Fili avait eu un succès fou. Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un enfant sans se soucier du fait que son cadet était entouré de trois naines voulant se lier à lui. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air jaloux.

Et c'est ce qui agaçait profondément Kili. Parce que lui, jaloux il l'était. Totalement. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il était jaloux de voir ces naines et ces nains se disputer son frère. Même s'il devait quand même avouer être fier d'être celui qu'il viendrait retrouver dans ses draps lorsque les lumières seraient éteintes et toutes les oreilles indiscrètes endormies. Mais sur l'instant il était hors de lui, et devoir danser avec ces trois naines ne l'enchantait guère. Il s'était lancé sous la pression incessante de Pauli. Il l'avait fait virevolter plusieurs danses, puis il vint le temps de faire danser Darna. Ce qui s'avéra complexe, compte tenu du comportement de cette derniere qui avait bien du mal à se laisser conduire. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui avait rendu les choses plus faciles. Tandis qu'une avait passé son temps à critiquer les tenues des gens qui les entouraient ainsi que les coiffures, l'autre critiquait la conduite des autres prétendantes, jugeant l'une trop superficielle et l'autre trop timorée. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'elle pour prétendre sérieusement à la place de concubine du second héritier. C'est-à-dire lui. Après de longues minutes de supplice sans pouvoir en placer une, la musique s'estompa enfin. Par politesse et presque avec soulagement il invita Anna à lui accorder la prochaine danse. Mais celle-ci, certainement trop timide pour se laisse aller en public qu'au premier abord elle refusa, sous le prétexte qu'il devait être fatigué des nombreuses danses partagées, mais sous le regard insistant de sa délégation et des autres prétendantes, elle finit par céder. Kili en soupira presque de soulagement. Ils avaient discuté longuement. Oui, il lui semblait que des 3 c'était la plus agréable. Mais, elle ne remplacerait jamais son frère, même si elle pouvait l'aider à le rendre jaloux.

D'ailleurs, cela semblait avoir presque marché. Après avoir entendu son Kili rire aux éclats, presque trop fort pour que cela soit naturel, Fili s'était retourné brusquement, et s'était renfrogné et sais dans son coin, le fusillant du regard dès qu'il le pouvait. Puis le déclic se fit, et d'une brusquerie anormale il invita sa voisine à danser. Juste devant le second couple royale qui évoluait sur la piste et notamment sous le regard noir du cadet des Durin.

Anna avait bien senti son cavalier se tendre. Pourtant tout se passait bien jusque là. Il semblait presque plus à l'aise et souriant avec elle qu'avec les deux autres. Il paraissait presque plus ouvert également. Mais, elle ne savait pourquoi, son regard se tournait vers son frère ainé, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer. Même si ce qu'il voyait n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire.

Et alors que les dernières notes furent jouées, tout deux eurent la même pensée « vivement que cette soirée se termine ».

* * *

Le banquet n'avait été si horrible que cela. Du moins pour Fili. Ce dernier avait surmonté sa jalousie en discutant avec sa voisine, une naine faisant partie de la cour d'une des trois prétendantes. Il l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, puis en voyant que Kili n'appréciait pas cette proximité, il avait approfondit l'échange, l'écoutant avec assiduité raconter ses ragots. Il avait ainsi appris que Dwalin s'était rasé la tête car il n'avait pas supporté une calvitie précoce, et que si Ori ne pouvait plus regarder Thorin, c'est que ce dernier l'avait prit dans une position compromettante à la bibliothèque. Même s'il avait appris, certainement amèrement que les rumeurs donnait favorable la prétendante brune des Montagnes Grises, bien que timide, elle semblait être plus agréable à vivre que les deux autres prétendantes jugées trop sures d'elles et désobligeantes avec les autres.

Pour Kili, cette réalité n'avait aucun sens. Son frère devrait être entrain de lui faire une crise de jalousie et non l'inverse. C'était lui qui était entouré de 3 naines intéressées par un mariage, s'arrachant son corps et son coeur. Enfin, il enjolivait un peu la situation. Darna lui avait parlé combat, tandis que Pauli n'avait pas arrêté de lui demandé si son corsage était bien mis, ou si sa coiffure ne se détachait pas. Et Anna, elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé. Elle avait fixé son assiette, grignotant, et parfois laissant échapper un sourire en entendant le soupire d'exaspération de Kili. Elle relevait la tête de temps en temps pour détailler avec un intérêt palpable Thorin, qui discutait joyeusement avec Balin.

Il se déshabillait tranquillement lorsque son frère fit interruption dans la salle de bain.

« -Alors cette soirée ?

-Parfaite, Balin m'a bien placé, sincèrement. Mes voisins de tables avaient de très bonnes anecdotes.

-Certainement.

-Et toi ?

-Très bien. répondit-il peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

-Serais-tu jaloux mon petit Kee ? -il se rapprocha suffisamment près de lui pour pouvoir lui enserrer la taille en collant son dos contre son torse-

-Non du tout. Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?

-Oooh je vois. Tu ne l'admettras pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux et certainement pas d'une naine couverte de fanfreluches .. »

Il fut couper par les lèvres de son ainé. Mais lui il n'avait pas envie de ce baiser. Il n'était pas content et il voulait aller se coucher. Surtout si en plus Fili se moquait royalement de lui. Lui n'avait pas eu à supporter des discussions sans intérêts. Ses mains descendait plus bas vers le toile de son pantalon.

« -Arrête Fili.

-Hum hum.

-Arrête, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Tu vas me bouder maintenant mon petit Kee ? »

Il en profita pour embrasser l'épaule mise à nue.

« -Je ne boude pas.

-Alors ?

-Je veux juste aller dormir tranquillement, sans risque ni pour ma santé mentale, ni pour autre chose.

-Mon pauvre. Cette histoire te rend complètement fou. Si toi tu résistes devant ce fabuleux torse qui se présente à toi, que pourrais-je bien faire, mis à part contrôler ta fièvre ?

-Fili qu'est ce que l'on a déjà dit sur les tentatives d'humour ?

-Que c'était à proscrire.

-Voilà.

-Tu es vraiment un rabat joie, j'espère que tu es au courant, lui répondit Fili tout en lui parsemant sa nuque de baiser tendre. Il soupira d'aise, après tout un peu de douceur ne devrait pas lui faire de mal.

-Tu me le répètes assez souvent pour que je ne l'oublie pas.

-Tu m'en vois ravie. »

Et alors que Kili allait céder à la tentation, le blond se détacha de l'étreinte, prétextant qu'il était vraiment fatigué, et qu'après tout il avait raison une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait lui faire du bien.

« -Mais ?

-Il faut savoir ce que tu veux Kili ! »

C'est totalement frustré, déçu et sur les nerfs que Kili, d'un élan qu'il espérait digne rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il rumina ses pensées et sa soirée jusqu'à enfin trouver le sommeil. Mais il s'éveilla dans le milieu de la nuit, et fut incapable de rejoindre ses songes. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, pourtant il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre, il était sensé être dans son élément. Une heure passa, et compter les dragons ne changea rien à la situation, alors malgré le fait qu'il était en période de boudage de son ainé, il jeta ses couvertures, et se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre de son ainé.

Ce dernier dormait complètement en travers du lit, en étoile. La pose du héros qui se meurt. Il repoussa les couvertures de l'ainé et décalât ses jambes à l'aide de ses pieds froids, et se blotti contre lui. Dès lors le sommeil vient à lui aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

* * *

Un poids sur l'épaule de Fili lui fit rendre compte que les choses n'étaient pas normales. Il avait encore l'esprit embrumé, mais il se souvenait bien être rentré seul hier soir, déjà car il n'était plus tout seul, en terme de politiquement correct, et aussi parce que Kili était parti bouder dans sa propre chambre. Pourtant, ce corps ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et confirma sa propre théorie, ce chenapan avait patiemment attendu qu'il s'endorme pour venir profiter du confort de ses bras.

Il resserra sa prise sur le corps chaud qui était contre lui, et tenta de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire. Mais ce n'était de l'avis de l'intrus qui se tortilla sous la pression et vient placer ses pieds glacés juste entre les tibias de son ainé. Ce qui réveilla ce dernier pour de bon, et dans un juron bien placé il renvoya ces pieds à leur propriétaire, qui n'apprécia pas vraiment le geste.

« -Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Rien, rendors toi. »

Il se permit alors, de contempler une nouvelle fois le corps de son petit frère. Est ce que les mots étaient encore juste ? Déjà à le voir, il n'était plus si petit que cela, et frère. Est ce que le mot amant correspondrait mieux à la situation ? Est ce que le terme de concubin était envisageable ? Même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, il ne se voyait pas employer ce mot. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait Kili se déplacer entouré de sa nouvelle cour. Et même s'il ne le disait pas, il était profondément blessé de cette situation.

La petite tête brune à ses cotés émergea enfin, et décida d'attirer l'attention de son frère en venant caresser son torse délicatement. Fili exerça alors une légère pression sur la hanche du cadet. Ce dernier vient chercher les lèvres de l'ainé en relevant sa tête. Le premier baiser de la journée. Ils ne feraient certainement que de ce croiser aujourd'hui, et les trois pots de colles seraient toujours à épier et à commenter chacun de ses gestes. Il se laissa alors aller dans les bras forts et musclés qui l'entouraient. Il en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter à son partenaire. Il se plaça tranquillement sur les hanches de se dernier, et continua ses caresses délicates sur son torse dur.

Fili n'en était pas en reste, ses mains vinrent se placer sur les hanches de son cadet, venant parfois se placer sur sa nuque, ou encore dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il était fou de lui, fou d'amour.

Lorsque Fili releva son bassin vers celui de Kili, ce dernier ne put empêcher son gémissement de retentir sous le contact. C'était tellement bon. Mais aussi tellement excitant de pouvoir être surpris à chaque instant. Braver l'interdit lui donnait encore plus envie de lui.

Il descendit ses mains plus bas, pour défaire le noeud de ceinture tout doucement, se permettant quelques caresses à travers la toile, arrachant les soupires de l'ainé. Lentement, il fit glisser les brais sur les chevilles de Fili qui en voulait plus.

Il remonta sur ses cuisses, déposant baiser et caresses au passage, il revient se positionner au dessus du membre bien dressé de son frère, il embrassa sa toison blonde, et commença par souffler délicatement. Fili échappa un gémissement sourd, Kili continua son manège jusqu'à ce que l'ainé le supplie de faire quelque chose. Kili le lécha alors un peu et le fini par le prendre en bouche. Les mains de l'ainé vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux bruns, il s'était arqué sous le touché de son frère sur sa peau fine. Il le rendait fou. Les lumières s'emmêlèrent, les sons n'en étaient plus, et le plaisir l'envahit complètement dans un râle puissant.

Kili remonta sur lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« -Bonjour vous.

-Je pense que la journée va être excellente en effet

-T'es bête. »

Kili lui sourit doucement et rougit sous le regard enfiévré du blond. Il sentait que les choses n'étaient pas finies. Et en effet, Fili le retourna sur le lit, il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres avant de descendre dans sa nuque. Il entrechoqua son bassin contre celui du brun, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le plaisir montait, comme une dose d'adrénaline dans ses veines, toujours plus fort. Kili commença à balader ses mains sur le dos de Fili, mais se dernier lui attrapa d'une main les poignets et les plaqua au dessus du lit. Il était à sa merci. Il descendit un peu plus bas, et attrapa un de ses tétons et joua quelques instants avec. Il laissa une trace humide sur sa poitrine. Il continua à chercher des zones hétérogènes, faisant gémir son Kili de désir, et parfois de frustration. Et lorsqu'il pensa avoir assez fait durer les choses, il prit son membre en main, et l'amena pour de bon cette fois au porte du plaisir et plus encore. Les échos de ses cris raisonnèrent dans la chambre quelques instants. Laissant les deux frères se rallonger, essoufflés.

Kili laissa de la place pour son frère et revint se placer dans ses bras.

« -Fili, il faut qu'on parle.

-Kili.. tais toi un peu. Il embrassa l'épaule dénudée qui se présentait devant lui.

-Fili, s'il te plait.

-Rooh. Quoi Kee ? Pourquoi tu gâches ce moment parfait ?

-N'en fais pas trop.

-Abrège, frère indigne.

-J'ai un plan.

-Un plan ?

-Oui un plan.

-Et ?

-On pourrait partir.

-Et ?

-Vivre dans un trou de Hobbit ! On retrouverait Bilbo, on aurait une belle maison. Un jardin, un garde mangé toujours rempli, de la bière, des paysages magnifiques à contempler. Et non pas que ton torse charmant. Pas la peine de faire cette tête, nous ne dériverons pas de cette discussion.

-Ne confond pas rêve et réalité Kee. Mon torse vaut tous les paysages du monde.

-Est ce que tu pourrais être sérieux Fili ? Rien qu'une fois.

-Kee, on ne serait jamais accepté chez les hobbits, certes Bilbo serait heureux de nous voir, mais les autres ? On ne peut pas se réduire à la compagnie des Sacquets de Cul-de-sac.

-Et ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas que ça, nous sommes..

-Les héritiers de Durin.

-Exactement, pourtant j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir partir avec toi. On aurait pu être heureux dans cette hypothèse mais Thorin partirait à notre recherche.

-C'est sur. »

Il se pelotonna contre ce torse chaud qui se présentait à lui. Il avait une forte envie de pleurer devant un tel gâchis. Son ainé resserra sa prise contre lui pour lui embrasser le haut du crâne.

« -J'ai l'impression que Thorin est au courant pour nous. Le regard qu'il me lance parfois me donne froid dans le dos.

-Moi aussi.

-Oh.

-Qu'est ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire Kee ?

-Je n'avais pas de plan B.

-Oh. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence absolu, Kili bercé par le battement du coeur de son ainé, et l'autre cherchant un plan B, voir également un plan C.

« Et si on tuait Thorin ? Je deviendrais Roi, et je pourrais changer les lois.

-Non mais t'es complètement dingue ?! Tu voudrais pas adopter un Warg aussi par la même occasion ?

-Mais il est le seul potentiellement au courant, on tient notre secret encore quelques temps et on change la loi et voilà ! Ou alors j'abdique en faveur d'un autre nain, comme Balin et ensuite on part en vacances à durée indéterminée.

-Tu es complètement fou. Je préfère encore mon plan.

-Ça m'aurait étonné que tu approuves mon génie.

-Faudrait-il encore que l'on puisse parler d'un génie.

-Tu rigoleras moins quand j'apporterais la solution à tous nos problèmes. »

* * *

Fili ne voulait pas partir. Ils avaient faillit perdre la vie pour récupérer Erebor, ils s'étaient battus. Il se refusait à perdre cet endroit magique, dont la superbe avait bercé ses contes d'enfants. Mais en même temps, comme il l'avait dit à Thorin, c'était en présence de son frère qu'il se sentait chez lui. Qu'importe où ils se trouvaient, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était le principal. Ils n'auraient plus le besoin de se cacher. Il pourrait marquer autant qu'il voulait le cou de Kili de son amour. Il pourrait lui sourire tendrement, il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras sans attirer les regards et les soupçons. Ce serait idyllique. Mais tellement peu probable. L'idée était alléchante mais à l'image de son frère, elle n'était pas réfléchit, comme cette histoire de mariage. S'ils partaient, ils perdraient leur famille, ils perdraient leurs amis, et tout honneur. La raison de leur départ serait révélée, et la lignée des Durin serait taché de honte et de disgrâce. Kili s'en voudrait de partir, d'avoir abandonné leur mère, et Fili culpabiliserait d'être la source du malheur de son cadet. Ils devaient rester et assumer leurs responsabilités. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait un jour responsable au point de sacrifier son bonheur pour son royaume.

Fili avait toujours détesté l'idée d'être enchainé à un statut. Il avait mal vécu le fait de devoir se comporter dignement, être toujours droit et ne jamais faiblir. Enfant, il voulait courir, jouer, se blesser et rire avec les autres nains de son âge. Mais il avait du apprendre l'histoire de son royaume, sa gestion, la diplomatie. Tout autant de matière qui l'avaient ennuyé, lui qui voulait combattre encore et encore. Il voulait devenir un guerrier, et on lui apprenait à devenir un bureaucrate. Et participer à ces doléances, quel calvaire. Surtout en pensant que Kili y échappait aujourd'hui, le laissant seul avec les 3 intruses. D'un pas nonchalant il fit son entrée dans la salle du trône. Et au lieu d'entendre le brouhaha habituel, des ricanements s'élevèrent.

* * *

Lorsque Kili rentra enfin dans ses appartements, il les trouva étrangement silencieux. Normalement son ainé devrait déjà être rentré. Et lorsque Fili était là, il y avait toujours du bruit, en effet, il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa discrétion. Il s'aventura vers la pièce centrale pour s'apercevoir que le blond était là, entouré des nombreux livres, qui normalement devrait être dans la bibliothèque. Les choses ne tournaient pas rond. Fili ne pouvait être qu'énervé. Oui, un Fili silencieux entrain de ranger par ordre alphabétique et par épaisseurs les livres de leur bibliothèque était forcément sur les nerfs. Kili essaya de passer silencieusement dans la pièce, mais c'était sans compter sur le radar à présence que possédait son ainé.

« -Tiens Kili, j'ai besoin de toi. -Son ton n'annonçait rien de bon-

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu trouves que j'ai un déhanché prononcé ?

-Et bien ..

-Non mais parce que cette COURGE de naine trop maigre pour être une naine d'ailleurs, s'est moqué de moi devant TOUT le monde. Elle s'est moqué de mon entrée, soit disant que j'ai un déhanché trop prononcé ! Moi, Fili, prince héritier un déhanché TROP prononcé ? Pour qui elle se prend !

-Oui c'est vrai ton déhanché est prononcé, surtout quand tu mets le nez en l'air mais..

-Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit! Mais depuis combien temps ? Est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air bête à faire ça ?! T'es vraiment un frère indigne !

-Fili. Fili arrêtes.

-Mais c'est un drame ! Tu ne te rends pas compte !

-Fili, moi je l'aime ton déhanché. »

Kili vient se placer dans son dos. Et lui caressa délicatement le torse, déposant de petits baisers sous son oreille. Mordillant au passage son lob. Sentant son frère se tendre, il en profita pour lui chuchoter ;

«-Il me donne particulièrement envie de toi, ce petit roulé de hanches. »

Fili se retourna prestement, et plaqua son Kili contre la porte d'entrée. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement. Il colla son entrejambe sur celle de son frère lui faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait plus, et ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'ainé.

« -Si on reste ici, ça va faire du bruit. Je pense que je prendrais bien un bain. Pas toi ?

-Je suis d'accord ».

Il le porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau, et continua à l'embrasser alors qu'il déclenchait le mécanisme de remplissage. Il déshabilla son cadet, qui en profita pour faire de même du blond, laissant parfois sa main s'égarer arrachant des soupirs au plus vieux.

Il entraina le plus jeune dans l'eau, et s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau. Il se colla un peu plus contre lui. Kili exerçait un frottement continu sur son bas ventre, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir. Un dernier mouvement le fit se répandre, ainsi que son cadet. Essoufflés ils l'étaient, mais ils avaient besoin de plus. Fili enserra Kili entre ses bras et le serra fort. Il entendait son coeur battra à la chamade. Il remonta l'embrasser, d'un baiser tendre ils passèrent à un baiser passionné.

Il descendit ses mains sur ses reins, et cherchant l'approbation de son cadet il commença à préparer son entrée. Kili ouvrit les yeux, et malgré l'appréhension, approuva le geste de son ainé. Il le pénétra d'un doigt. Douleur. Il ferma les yeux violemment sous la pression, et se détendis sous les mots doux de son frère. Un deuxième. La douleur lui parut infime lorsque son frère alla profondément chercher le point du plaisir. Il accéléra les mouvements, et lorsqu'il senti son frère prêt, il le pénétra de son membre. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de Kili, il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de douleur ou de plaisir. Fili n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que son frère se détende, et il soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'il le senti se mouvoir sous lui. Alors il ressorti et revint plus profondément encore, cherchant cette petite boule qui conduirait son frère au plaisir. Qu'il était beau, sous lui, le regard enfiévré, totalement grisé par le plaisir. Il accentua la cadence, et il vit son frère se tordre de plaisir sous lui. A cet instant il trouvait cela jouissant. Il fit encore un ou deux vas et viens et se déversa de plaisir. Il ressorti, totalement essoufflé et s'allongea contre son cadet. Ce dernier avait prit le broc de savon et commença à lui frotter le torse doucement. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Thorin pensait à cette présentation. À la douleur qu'il avait vu sans le regard de Fili et l'incertitude dans celui de Kili.

Il se revoyait des années plutôt, alors que les prétendants de sa sœur venaient d'arriver. Mais dans le sien il n'avait pas vu ce genre d'émotion. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait cru être un amour pur et puissant n'avait été qu'une sorte de passage un amusement pour Dis. Il se revoyait à la place de Fili, se tenant droit comme un prince d'erebor devait se tenir, mais il ravalait sa fierté en même temps que ses larmes devant cette situation.

Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses neveux. Il fallait être fou pour ne pas le voir. Il était mal placé pour leur dire quoi que ce soit, et de toute façon tout ce qu'il pourrait leur dire ne les atteindrait pas. Ils étaient grands et têtus. Qu'ils fassent leur choix eux même, de son côté il prierait pour qu'ils ne fassent pas les mêmes mauvais choix que lui. Même si en amour à partir du moment où on parle de choix, ce dernier ne pourrait qu'être que mauvais. À son image il avait tenté de retenir Dìs, en vain, elle était déjà tombée dans les bras d'un autre, le laissant seul. À partir de ce moment il s'était dit que jamais plus il ne s'attacherait autant à quelqu'un. Notamment une naine. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce rejet horrible qui lui avait comprimer le cœur. Comme il ne voulait plus ressentir cette faiblesse.

Mais quand il voyait ses neveux il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir honteux, à l'idée de briser leurs rêves et leur amour. Il aurait pu prendre la décision de se marier, il aurait pu prendre ses responsabilités. C'est ce que lui avait dit Dis lorsqu'elle était venue lui demander des comptes quant au mariage de Kili. Peut-être qu'il était temps de changer de cap. Peut-être qu'il était temps, grand temps d'aller de l'avant et de prendre lui-même ses responsabilités. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

Anna était surprise, pourquoi le jeune prince avait demandé à passer l'après midi avec elle et non pas avec Darna ou Pauli ?

Thorin n'avait pas parut surpris suite à cette demande. Mais affronter le regard des deux autres prétendantes avait un supplice.

Le midi était arrivé bien trop vite, et repas passé trop rapidement. Elle avait pu sentir le regard noir de l'héritier du trône, elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, LiFi, ou Tifi. Non Fili. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle ne savait pas où elle était tombée, mais elle avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez elle.

Elle se sentait balloter de chaque côté. Être parfaite pour sourire au Roi, aux princes. Parler aimablement que quand on lui pose une question et être élégante. Etre belle, se tenir grande et droite, fière. Faire honneur à son peuple. Et se répéter le même discours chaque jours, chaque minutes.

« Mademoiselle Anna ?

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes prêtes ?

-Oui, j'arrive. »

Le prince Kili était là, le regard pétillant et le sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait certainement la mettre plus à l'aise. Elle sortie des appartements rapidement, ne voulant pas le faire attendre plus que nécessaire. Il lui présenta son bras et se mit en marche.

« -Avez vous profité de ces quelques jours pour visiter le palais ?

-Je dois avouer ne pas avoir eu le temps, entre le banquet et les activités, tout est passé très vite.

-Laissez moi vous en faire la visite. Je serais votre guide !

-Volontiers. »

L'après midi passa étrangement vite, il avait réussi à la mettre à l'aise, lui faisant oublier que son pays lui manquait tant. Elle avait été émerveillée par toutes les dorures et les trésors qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Il lui avait raconté des secrets et des rumeurs sur les quelques nains qu'ils croisèrent. Elle avait même laissé échappé un rire lorsqu'il lui avait raconté que Thorin s'était perdu en voulant poursuivre leur cambrioleur. Ils avaient croisé Fili trois fois, et à chaque fois, Kili s'arrangeait pour rire plus fort, et se tenir plus près d'elle, pour s'écarter à nouveau dés qu'il eut disparu. Anna commença à comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux. Elle ne saurait dire quoi pour le moment, mais leur attitude était étrange. Le pas du prince héritier se faisant plus lourd à chaque croisement, son regard plus sombre. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, son cadet aurait été transpercé par les flèches.

Il l'avait ramené peu avant le diner, et l'avait remercié de ce moment. Elle en avait été agréablement surprise. Elle avait appris énormément de chose, sur cette cité, et même sur ce nain dont elle partagerait surement les 130 prochaines années de sa vie.

* * *

Fili était furieux. S'en était trop. Comment pouvait-il se pavaner au bras de cette naine après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Comment pouvait-il paraitre aussi heureux alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de quitter cet endroit ?

La jalousie transperçait son coeur. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir son cadet, il voulait partir, même si ses responsabilités penchaient sur la raison. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pour l'instant, il était aveuglé par sa colère et ne désirait qu'une chose : mettre les points sur les I avec son frère.

« KILI !

-Oui ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Mais encore ?

-Comment peux-tu oser te pavaner comme ça avec elle ?

-Déjà je ne me pavane pas, je faisais découvrir la cité à cette naine.

-Tu rigolerais bien fort pour un simple guide.

-Nan mais je rêve, j'ai bien le droit de faire visiter le palais à Anna, elle avait le mal du pays, ça se voyait, je pensais bien faire en lui changeant les idées ! Je ne pensais pas faire un crime de lès-majesté.

-Non je ne voulais pas dire ça;

-C'est bien ce que tu dis !

-Et maintenant tu vas me dire que tu vas l'épouser peut-être ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Elle n'a pas ton caractère de chien c'est déjà un net avantage.

-Tu dépasses les bornes Kili.

-Tu les as dépassé depuis bien longtemps Fili !

-Essaie de travailler ta répartie la prochaine fois, tu y penseras quand tu lui enserras à nouveau la taille. »

Fili le mettait hors de lui, comment osait-il douter de lui ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Et après tout ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire ? Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, il prit le temps de lui hurler quelques mots :

« Tu n'es qu'un CRETIN ! »

Cela ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Lui qui aurait voulut se réfugier dans ses bras. Il se retrouvait tout seul. Et bon sens, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un.

_On ne fuit jamais assez loin, et on ne fuit jamais assez longtemps_. Victor Lévy-Beaulieu.

* * *

Ok, c'est parti en peu en vrille dans ce chapitre ^^. Je voulais me faire pardonner pour l'attente, d'où un premier lemon, et le second est venu comme ça à la suite. J'espère que cette suite ne vous à pas déplut. J'essaie d'écrire la suite au plus vite, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident ! J'espère ne pas en avoir décourager certaines avec ma longue absence, vos avis me font toujours autant plaisir et m'encourage à aller plus vite, même si j'avoue là j'ai abusé! Désolé encore ! Le texte n'est pas passé encore en correction, mais je voulais vous le faire parvenir directement donc c'est normal s'il y a des modifications dans les jours à venir !

Bises et A bientôt :)

BlueNolly

Note je raconte ma vie : mes parents et mes soeurs (ainsi que leurs copains) m'ont fait une énorme surprise pour mon anniversaire, ils sont tous venus me voir dans mon petit appartement. Ca peut paraitre sur fait, mais une de mes soeurs (et le copain qui va avec) a du traversé la France pour venir. Et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient me faire !

**je vous met mon twitter pour des infos sur les publications et autres : NollyLefty**

**Promo :**

**Pour une soirée en tête à tête avec Fili histoire de parler moustache avec, taper 1 **

**Pour une soirée en tête à tête avec Thorin histoire de parler haches et cheveux blancs, taper 2**

**Pour danser avec Kili et éventuellement lui marcher sur les pieds, taper 3 **

**Pour consoler Fili et le rassurer sur son déhanché, taper 4**.


End file.
